Hyper Heroes
by Tobibakoranji
Summary: They never knew that this boy would bring new excitements. Adventures, friendship, danger, romance? Who knows? Maybe the biggest danger of their lives...
1. A Hyper Encounter

For those who already read this story, I changed it a bit. Sorta XP Anyway, I don't own SEGA characters, you should know who, nor Falco (from Star Fox). I only own my OC: Tobi Darken. Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Hyper Heroes: Chapter 01: A Hyper Encounter**

- Tobi's POV -

There is a group of fighters with incredible power that fight to free the world from evil, but they're still hidden from normal people, but fortunately, I know who they really are. That group is called the Hyper Heroes. Most of them are my age plus one, which is 15 years old, and they also live in Station Square, the same city where my friends and I live. I've got a friend that belongs to that group. Sonic is his name, but he didn't tell me anything about the Hyper Heroes; I figured it out myself. He doesn't even know that I know his secret.

My name is Tobi Darken. I'm a 14-year-old hedgehog. My fur or quills however you want to call it, is black and my head quills are the same shape as Sonic's, but mine are just little shorter. Also, I've got three yellow fur lines coming from my forehead like that friend of Sonic's, Tails I think. I've got one dark eye and the other one is brown. Normally, I wear a red scarf and black shoes with random silver stripes and white gloves like everybody. My size, I'm shorter than Sonic. I posses the power of darkness and it's inside me, I can't lose it.

All what I want is to be accepted there and be part of that team. I'm willing to ask them for a fight to be accepted. I was just outside their home: the Hyper Mansion, ringing the bell, until finally Sonic answered.

"Hey, Tobi! Long time no see!" he greeted.

"Hi, Sonic!" I answered "Long time no see! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing awesome! What about you?"

"I'm doing awesome too!" I thumbed up.

"Cool!" he answered with a thumb up too. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was a little bored at home, and I remembered your address, so I came. I hope you don't mind." My excuse. Really credible, isn't it?

"Of course not! Come in!" he answered.

I saw the beautiful mansion's interior with polished-wood floor and golden painted walls. The main hall has three doors: one to the right, one to the left and one behind the stairs. The stairs lead you to the upper floor and are T-formed, with a way to the left and a way to the right, and also a door on the intersection. Also, the main hall has a big crystallized candelabrum. We entered to the floor to the right, which leaded to the living room. It isn't small, I'll tell you that.

Some big picture windows covered with golden curtains, on the opposite side of that window there's a fancy black sofa of 5 spaces. The cushions are black with golden trimmings. On the right side there's another armchair of 8 spaces of the same model. On its side, there's a black egg-shaped chair of the same model. Between the picture windows there's a plasma TV inlaid to the wall that encompasses 3.5 x 2 meters with different shelves on the sides with different consoles, a computer, movies, videogames, etc. In the center, there's a wide table of 1.5 x 2.5 meters, black-colored and with golden designs. The tapestry under that table is black colored with golden designs too. The floor is polished wood, like the rest of the mansion.

After I saw the living room I asked Sonic "Do you live here alone? I mean, it's an immense living room for just one person."

"Well, I live with other people here. In fact, they're students from the same school as us, but from other classrooms."

"Do I know them?"

"I don't think so" he answered "They are at their rooms."

"And why do they live here and not at their own homes?" I asked.

"Because it's better to live in a group of friends than to live alone, don't you think so?"

"Yup" I answered "I really thought it was because everybody that lives in this mansion is part of the Hyper Heroes." Just when I mentioned the name of their group, Sonic jumped and his pupils shrunk by the surprise… though I said that like if I was a little innocent kid, like if it didn't matter.

"Huh? How do you know about the Hyper Heroes?" he asked.

"I've seen you and other guys battling against Dr. Eggman a lot of times. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody! I just finally wanted to challenge you and join the Hyper Heroes. I posses the power of darkness and I want to proof myself what I'm capable of."

"You never told me you had power!" he yelled "and I couldn't even sense it!"

"Because I have the ability to hide the essence of my power" I answered "So, come on! I want to have a battle against you all!"

"Ok, then! Just let me ask the leader, Falco" he answered.

The cobalt hedgehog then leaded me to a teleporting seal which was the door at the stairs' intersection. He told me to wait a moment and called every Hyper Hero to come to battle. The battlefield is a 4-wall-closed, plain terrain with stadium lights at the ceiling and also some terraces for spectators, where each Hyper Heroes sit, except for a blue falcon. Sonic was telling him something and I could see the blue guy nod. I'm prepared; I'm sure they will be impressed with my power and I'm eager to battle them! Yahoo!

"So, you are Tobi, right?" said the blue falcon staring at me. Then he evil-smirked and said "You really think you can defeat each one of us?

He looked very confident about himself, maybe he thought I wasn't strong enough.

"I don't, but I want to be accepted here and be a member of your team." I said hoping that he accepts my challenge. "And I'll fight to prove that I can be worthy to be a member of this team!" He had a very serious look; he just wasn't satisfied with my answer so he asked "Why?"

"Because I simply want to see your power… and I also think that having friends like you would be fun!" I answered cheerfully. He looked at me for a moment and then answered me.

"Alright then, show us what you've got! You'll fight from the weakest member to the strongest" he said while he turned around and walked away to the battlefield's terraces. While walking there he ordered: "Cream, Cheese, you're the first ones."

Then a rabbit stood up and jumped. She landed in front of me and I could see that she was way smaller than me.

"I'll do my best, Mr. Falco!" she said with a little cute and soft voice.

"Chao, chao."

"Come on, Cream, I'm only 15; you don't have to call me Mr." said the falcon as if she always said that. Wow, I can't believe what my eyes saw; the cutest thing in the whole world, Cream the Rabbit. She was just a 7-year-old kid and her little chao friend: Cheese; and they form part of the Hyper Heroes. I knew I couldn't hurt her, so I just needed to defeat her falsely.

"Are you ready, Cheese? Here we come!" said Cream to Cheese to tell him to be prepared. Cheese just said "Chao!" and Cream jumped so high that I was distracted by the height of her jump. Man, she could fly, she attacked with a kick while she was falling and then Cheese tried to punch me, but both attacks missed, or better said, evaded. I just grabbed Cream's foot and pulled it to make Cream fall to the floor; I pulled out my violet-steeled dagger, feinted Cream and grabbed Cheese so that he couldn't move.

I said while closing my eyes "That was easy. You know, you should declare me the winner. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh… Thanks Mr. Tobi for not hurting me! You win." she declared cheerfully.

"I'm 14, Cream; you don't have to call me Mr."

"Oh… ok, Mr. Tobi!" she answered. I think she didn't get the message. Oh well, my first battle was a piece of chocolate sweet cake. My next battle was against a big fat purple cat called Big the Cat; he's 20 years old.

"I'm ready, my little friend. I hope you are prepared!" he warned. I think he's underestimating me. I answered to him "I'm more prepared than I look."

Strange, he just had a fishing rod that was attached to… A FREAKIN' SPIKES BALL! But well, he was too slow, so it wasn't that difficult to evade. I just jumped and hopped on his spikes ball, luckily the ball wasn't completely full of spikes. When he swung his spikes ball back to him, I jumped and kicked him on the face using darkness to boost my power. I think I exaggerated that kick, because he was already defeated.

"Man, I'm sorry… are you ok?" I asked hoping that he wasn't too hurt. Nah, I was exaggerating my preoccupation.

"Yeah, don't worry, you win!" he answered. Another easy victory; I think I will clear this in a flash. My next battle is against Charmy the Bee, a 7-year-old bee.

"Yeah! Let's battle now! I wanna rock 'n' roll!" said Charmy with joy. He looks eager to battle me.

"You like battling as much as I do… cool! Let's rock 'n' roll" I answered with joy too. Yeah, we have something in common. The first move he did was his Bee Sting, in other words; his most powerful move. A potent bee needle striking at high speed towards me, but it wasn't fast enough. I only had to block him with my dagger to stop him. He had a surprised look on his face. I could stop his most powerful move that easy. I only pushed him with my dagger upwards to send him flying back to the place he stood up. He declared me the winner of his fight. My next battle was against Storm the Albatross.

"Alright little brat, I'm going to show you who is boss here!" he said while cracking his fists.

"He's the boss!" I answered stupidly pointing at… Falco, wasn't he?

"I was talking about defeating you!" he yelled.

"Oh… I knew that." I answered with a nervous smile.

A 16-year-old albatross almost twice as tall as me, but I didn't sense much more power than Charmy. He attacked me clapping his hands; releasing a small but very powerful tornado. It was his Wind Clap, his most powerful move. His Wind Clap was coming towards me coming from his hands, I thought it was going to be a good fight, but since it was a projectile, I only swung my fist, opening it during the swing, releasing my Ominous Wind; a spooky violet long-circled-ranged wind that easily canceled Storm's attack and it hit him so heavy that he fell on his face. He stood up and tried to punch me; but he was so clumsy that I just stepped aside and put my foot so that he could fall. He was so angry that he stood up and since I was close, he wanted to punch me at the moment he stood up, but his attempt failed thanks to another Ominous Wind. The nearer the victim is from my Ominous Wind, the more damage it receives.

"Drat! I lost! I can't believe this but you win!" he yelled. I wanted to tease him so I only said "Well, believe it, 'cause it happened."

I wanted to skip my battles until I confronted Sonic or some other powerful foe, but they didn't let me. Oh well, my next opponent was Wave the Swallow.

"Who do you think you are to come to our home and attack us?" asked Wave.

"I think I'm someone that wants a challenge." As soon as I finished that sentenced I ran towards her to strike her with my dagger. She used some kind of giant wrench to block my attack and counterattack pushing her wrench like a sword to toss me. I landed on my feet and when I looked again, she was already running towards me and swung her wrench horizontally down. I stepped back quickly to evade and when the wrench hit the floor, it cracked. I think that wrench is too big for her; she swung it a lot of times, she didn't hit me and I only moved a little.

"Um… isn't that thing a little big for you?" I asked rubbing my head.

"It's not! It will take you down!" she yelled.

"Are you sure?" I jeered followed by using my Ominous Wind near her and she was easily defeated. I like using my Ominous Wind, but unfortunately, it costs a lot of energy to cast it. My next opponent was Miles Prower, also known as Tails; he's a 12-year-old two-tailed kitsune.

"Alright, I'll do my best!" he said.

"You're better than Storm and Wave?" I asked while looking at Tails with a surprised face. "Wow, you have to be good for being younger."

"Heheh, I think so." said Tails blushing.

"Then don't let your guard down!" I warned him and instantly started to run towards him.

I fooled him; that was easy. I ran towards him to punch him but he flew spinning his tails as if they were a helicopter. He then took out some kind of ring and threw it to me. When that ring touched me, it electrified me! I had to take revenge on that, so I used the Ominous Wind to hit him. He fell down but he wasn't defeated yet; he threw me three rings similar to the first one, but I easily blocked them with an Ominous Wind, hitting Tails while I used it.

"Ugh!" he squealed.

"Got you now!"

He stood up and I ran towards him. I quickly kicked his feet to make him fall, but before he hit the floor I pressed my fist against his back and used the Ominous Wind, sending him through the air. I just let his body fall and he was already defeated.

"You barely got me, but I defeated you." I said.

"Yeah… you win..." said the yellow kitsune, already flying to the terraces to rest.

"Great! Time I have my action!" said a red echidna that was behind me ready to battle.

I turned my head "And you are…?" I asked.

"My name is Knuckles the Echidna, and I'll be your defeater." he said trying to presume that he was stronger than me.

"Heh, then bring it on! I want to have fun!" I said cheerfully; I love to have fun after all. He charged towards me to punch me, but I just stepped aside and he missed, and then I kicked him on his back and made him fall, but before he could fall he put his hands on the floor to take impulse and jump forward to avoid the fall. He tried to punch again with his spiky knuckles but this time I used my dagger to block him. Even if I blocked him, his fist continued its course, since I'm not as strong as him; but he couldn't hit me; I jumped back before he could. When I landed, Knuckles was already coming towards me to hit me again, so I used the Ominous Wind to finish him when he was close enough from me. When I hit him he was blown away, but not defeated yet.

"Argh! I won't lose… against you!" he yelled.

He punched the floor and it cracked. The crack increased, continuing its course towards me. I jumped high to reach him through the air. He lifted a rock from the ground, a giant one, and threw it to me. The only thing I could do was to spin at mid-air and break the rock with my dagger. Fortunately, I could do it and I didn't stop, so I fell over Knuckles and defeated him.

"Whoa! I'm dizzy!" I said while trying to stand still "I never tried that move before." It seems that Knuckles was totally mad and yelled "I won't lose against a brat like you! Rrraaggh!"

"Such a knucklehead… then I'll take you out!" I shouted raising my dagger to hit him again, but Tails cut in and scolded to Knuckles "Calm down, Knuckles! Listen to him; you could get seriously damaged."

"Damn it, fine!" Knuckles yelled. Yup, another battle won. But it's not over yet, I must continue… Meanwhile on the terraces Sonic and other guys were discussing something.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, do you think we should let him skip all his battles and let him challenge us?" Falco asked to his hedgehog friends.

"He has to defeat us all." said a black hedgehog that had his arms crossed and was almost sleepy because of the 'boring' battles "He's just started."

"Shadow's right." said a white hedgehog. "We must make him reach his limits, even though he's advancing with so much ease."

"Yeah and it looks like he isn't getting exhausted. He may be a very big challenge for us." said Sonic while looking at me like if he was analyzing. They were mistaken; my energy was lower than they thought because of the many times I used my Ominous Wind. My next battle against Rouge the Bat wasn't as easy as the last battles I had.

"Ok honey, time to see if you are really strong; not like those other guys you defeated." Rouge said trying to flirt to me to distract me with a wink. I blushed for a moment but then shook my head and came back to myself. "Whenever you're ready…" I said.

She was flying, and she wasn't easy to hit. Fortunately, my Ominous Wind had two attack forms, its all-circled-ranged form; which is the normal Ominous Wind, and its explosive projectile form or Ominous Projectile, and it doesn't cost me too much energy. Before I could shoot she came down with her Screw Attack, her most powerful move. She was spinning very fast with her foot at the top of the screw; and her high heels have a sharp metallic edge. I had to evade it so I jumped high; she hit the floor then, but still attacked again and I was still in the air. The only thing I could do was the Ominous Projectile. I used it and hit her, then she stopped spinning and while I was falling I hit her with my dagger. Nobody can't kill or damage lethally if they don't wish to so she was ok, but she still felt the pain. I landed and she was still falling, so I used another Ominous Projectile to send her flying to the ceiling. She hit it very hard and also the projectile exploded, so that's the same as a sure K.O.

"Ah! You are a very strong guy… I declare you the winner." She said while grabbing her wound I did with my dagger.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." I said worried about her.

"Nah, it's just the feeling not the cut." she affirmed. At least she's okay. Falco then stood up from the terraces glaring at me with a smirk and said:

"Well, well, Tobi, you really are getting through this very easily. But playtime is over. Your next opponent is E-123 Omega, a destruction machine with artificial intelligence. Don't think that it will hold back."

"Well then, bring him here!" I said prepared for the battle with Omega. Omega is almost as big as Storm; he stood up in front of me and I was looking upwards thanks to his size.

I was looking him with widened eyes and stuttered "Uh… can I backtrack?"

It transformed its arms to machineguns. "MISSION: DEFEAT CHALLENGER! INICIATING BATTLE MODE. TARGET LOCATED, OPENING FIRE!" he said with robotic voice. It was a hell evading each shot, so I just used my Ominous Wind repeatedly without full power so that it won't cost a lot of energy. After a while, Omega stopped shooting and changed his firing weapon. You could hear a robotic voice saying:

"CHANGING WEAPON TO FLAMETHROWER! INICIATING FIRE!"

Well, now THAT'S a very well armed machine. I did a high jump to evade the flames, but then Omega fired at me to the air. I knew I couldn't evade it. I had to protect myself with my dark energy. When the flames reached me, I felt the heat and it was too intense, but fortunately it didn't damage me a lot. When I recovered I shot at Omega using the Ominous Projectile. It pierced Omega and exploded inside him. Omega's armor was really strong, so I didn't destroy him, but he declared me as the winner.

"MISSION FAILED. WINNER: CHALLENGER. PROCEED TO YOUR NEXT BATTLE." he declared. Falco and the others were impressed that I defeated him.

"What the…?" Falco exclaimed.

"He… didn't get damaged, did he?" Sonic stuttered.

"No… he must have been damaged. Omega's flames aren't weak, you know." said the white hedgehog nervously.

"He is no joke; it's not easy, not even a little bit to defeat Omega" said a green hawk impressed about my success.

"Well, we will defeat him when he reaches us." said the arrogant black hedgehog.

I couldn't wait until I faced them. Omega's power was greater than Rouge's so I think the next Heroes will be tough from now on. My next battle is against Vector the Crocodile, a 20-year-old crocodile.

"Well, it's the first time I battle a challenger," said Vector congratulating me "The first one, and also one that could beat Omega."

"I see… you're supposed to be stronger than Omega. Then show me what you've got!" I ordered to start the battle.

Vector spit out from his mouth… musical notes? I thought this was a joke, but when those notes reached me, I was getting dizzy. I could barely feel stable; Vector then punched me very hard and I was sent flying. I was buried inside the wall by the hit; he's very strong. When I got out I felt stable again.

"Ow… You punch very hard, don't you?" I said while rubbing my head in pain. Then I prepared for combat and said "Well, then I won't go easy this time."

"I'd like to see you try." Vector said.

I charged towards him and dashed right behind him. I was too fast for him, it seemed. I lengthen my dagger with my darkness, transforming it into a long dark saber and hit Vector. He was blown away until he hit the wall. He got angry and spit fire from his mouth. For a moment I thought I needed to do the same I did with Omega, but I shot an Ominous Projectile and battled the flames; the projectile was going through the flames disabling them and when it was about to go into Vector's mouth, he bit it and my attack was disabled too. He looked at me with a somewhat evil smile.

"Give up already; I've seen your techniques 8 times. I know all your tricks!" he said thinking that I had no other new moves left.

"Heheh… not all of them…" I said while giving an evil smile.

Again, I dashed, but this time, below him, I kicked him and sent him upwards and then jumped to slash him with my saber many times and then kicked him to make him fall heavier and I also fell piercing Vector with my saber, but since I didn't want to, it wasn't fatal damage. He was knocked out and I was declared the winner again.

"Tobi, your next battle is against Cosmo the Plant. If you defeat her, you will face the strongest group of the Hyper Heroes." Falco announced to me.

"I look forward to confront that group," I said eagerly pointing at Falco with my dagger "and you're part of that excitement."

Cosmo then stood in front of me. She looked like a sweet plant girl; I looked through her eyes that she didn't want… not fight but… something else…

"Do you feel ok? You don't wish to fight?" I asked looking at her cute blue eyes.

Cosmo closed her eyes and said "It's nothing…" and then she opened her eyes and glared at me saying "let's do this!"

"Alright!" I answered cheerfully and prepared for battle.

Cosmo then threw some roses to me; I covered them easily with my dagger, but when they fell on the ground, they grew and grabbed my feet so I couldn't move. Cosmo threw more roses, but his time I used the Ominous Wind without full power to block them, but they still reached me and grabbed my arms. Cosmo then put her hands on the floor and many giant spiky knots rose from the ground, hitting me very badly, and to finish, she used her most powerful move, the Petal Storm. It was a whirlwind of rose petals striking my body with much strength. After the storm ended, the roses freed me and I fell to the ground.

"So he isn't strong enough to defeat Cosmo." said Falco disappointed because of my defeat against Cosmo.

"How disappointing, I was getting excited to battle him, but he couldn't defeat Cosmo." said the ebony hedgehog with his eyes closed. He then stood up and prepared to go saying "Well then, it's all over"

"At least he fought well." Falco said satisfied.

When Falco and Shadow were standing up to go, my azure hedgehog friend told them to wait and see. My body was transforming into dark matter and then disappeared. I reappeared behind Cosmo and I was pointing her neck with my dagger.

"Your roses trapped me but your Petal Storm didn't hit me, thanks to my dark clone." I muttered and then leaned over to her and whispered on her ear "I can swing my dagger and end this, or you could only save me the trouble to swing it and declare me the winner already."

"You already are the winner." she answered immediately. "Congratulations, you will know confront the Hyper Elite."

I removed my dagger from Cosmo's neck. I was silent on a moment and then celebrated "Woohoo! I finally confront that group! Yeah!"

Cosmo then smiled at me and went to sit to the terraces. Falco was trembling and Sonic was looking at him with an eyebrow rose.

"Falco? Are you… trembling?" asked Sonic to Falco, thinking that something was wrong with him.

"Don't tell us you're afraid!" said the black and red hedgehog trying to scoff at Falco.

Falco was silent for a moment and then he stopped trembling. He then smiled and answered to Sonic and Shadow "I'm not afraid… I'm excited… excited of fighting somebody who is a real challenge."


	2. Decision

Here's another chapter of my awesome story ;D Again, I do not own SEGA characters nor Falco. =3

* * *

**Hyper Heroes: Chapter 02: Decision**

-Tobi' POV-

I went to the Hyper Mansion and challenged the Hyper Heroes to be accepted there. I defeated most of them easily and finally got to encounter the Hyper Elite. My next opponent was Amy Rose. I never underestimate my opponents but, she… doesn't look like if she was from the Hyper Elite.

"Are you really part of the Hyper Elite?" I asked "You don't look that powerful."

"Well you must not judge at first sight" she said. She glowed pink and then she made appear a red and yellow hammer and grabbed it. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready" I answered "I hope you can resist my attacks."

"You're the one who has to resist" she responded.

She charged towards me raising her heavy big hammer. She swung it but missed. She kept swinging her hammer to hit me, but she couldn't. Then I swung my dagger but she covered with her hammer. I felt that I was finished then and Amy swung back her hammer and hit me. I was sent flying again and did a second hole on the wall. No wonder she's from the Hyper Elite. She hit so hard that I was scared that a girl like her had that strength, and apparently, Sonic was scared too. How do I know? Simple, he told everything with his scared look on his face.

"Oh, did you see that Sonic?" she said while looking at Sonic "This was all for you!" then sent a kiss in the air.

"Ugh… Um, Tobi, can you please do something?" he said nervously with a scared face.

"What I will do is defeat her" I answered getting out of the hole.

I launched the Ominous Projectile to Amy, but she batted it back, so I jumped high before it reached me and threw another projectile; Amy was about to bat it again, but this time I made the projectile explode before it hit Amy's hammer; it didn't do much damage, but she could not see through the smoke that I was sneaking behind her ready to beat her up. When she realized I was behind her, I attacked her with large series of punches and kicks. I really didn't want to hurt a girl like her but I had to defeat her to advance. I finished doing a backward spin kicking her and sending her flying backwards.

She got up and said panting "You are… good... You win!"

"Alright, I defeated a Hyper Elite!" I said joyfully and then looked at the terraces and asked "Well, who's next?"

A purple chameleon stood up and said "I'm your next opponent; my name is Espio the Chameleon. I'm a ninja, so it won't be easy to defeat me"

"I'll find a way to defeat you then" I answered.

Espio then took out some shuriken and threw them to me. I blocked them with my dagger like I always do with most things, and then he jumped from the terraces with a kunai on his hand and tried to land a hit on me while he fell. I blocked his hit with my dagger and pushed him away, sending him flying backwards lightly. He landed on his feet and charged towards me. We clashed our blades many times. He was faster than any other Hyper Hero I have faced until now. When I saw the opening, I tried to kick his feet, but he jumped and threw more shuriken and after I blocked them, he disappeared. I realized he was invisible; he's a chameleon after all. He hit me trice with his kunai and it hurt, so I closed my eyes and felt where he was. I countered every hit he was giving with my dagger and I finally could hit him. He made himself visible again and then took out a light blue sword with many white thin lines moving like if they were… data?

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is my Data Sword" answered Espio "Every thing it cuts is transformed into data and added into my sword making it more powerful"

"So, you are going to cut every shuriken you have and transform it into data?" I asked.

"I would, but I can't" he answered "My sword cannot receive power from my own things. So I'll only increase its power with your Ominous Projectiles."

"Thanks for telling me what I mustn't do" I scoffed.

His pupils shrunk into tiny dots and said nervously "If I'm telling you it's because I know you'll use it" followed by a nervous smile.

I transformed my Dark Dagger into my Dark Saber. We clashed our swords many times. Espio stepped back and turned himself invisible again. I felt many of him. He used clones and I couldn't predict who the original was. When I felt each clone was coming to attack me, I used my Ominous Wind and destroyed each clone. When Espio received the attack, he made himself visible again; I charged towards him and slashed him repeatedly with my saber. He was defeated and declared me the winner.

"Ugh… You are no joke…" he said panting "You win this battle!"

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes…" he said and tried to stand up but he couldn't. "Ugh, no"

I grabbed his hand to help him stand up. He was a little dizzy but he said he will be ok. I was getting really exhausted, and I still have 6 intense battles left.

"Tobi, are you ok? Do you want to rest?" asked that blue falcon with that serious glance of his.

"I'm fine, I can still fight" I huffed.

Falco sighed and said "Very well, if you are exhausted tell me and you can rest."

"I can do it; I will show you what I'm made of!" I shouted.

A light-purple cat stood up in front of me with her arms crossed and said with her intimidating gold eyes "I hope you are really ready; your next battle is against me: Blaze the Cat"

I looked at her face and felt intimidated for like 2 seconds. "I will defeat you, let's battle!" I said.

This time, I was the one who attacked first. I threw my dagger towards Blaze but she stopped it with only two fingers holding the dagger. She fell right into my trap; nobody can hold my dagger except for me. Darkness was passing through her body hurting her; making her to sprawl on the ground in pain and to drop my dagger.

"I hope you learned your lesson" I said as I moved my finger side to side "never touch my dagger!"

She panted once and then gave an evil smile and said "You're smart, but not enough!"

She also made a trap! She put her hand on the floor and channeled her flames through the floor until they were below me, rising through my body and burning me. I released from the flames applying darkness through my body and releasing it; she did the same, but with her flames. Our traps were almost the same so we both attacked with punches and kicks. She knew more karate than I did; she hit me more times than I did. I then stepped back and used the Ominous Wind. My Ominous Wind is unavoidable so she was hit and damaged normally. She then turned her arms and legs into flames. I knew this was going to be interesting. I was excited on that moment.

"Heheheh… You really don't know how excited I am. I really know you will give me a battle I will never forget" I said.

"I'm also excited and pleased to hear that" she said and then prepared for battle too "Now come!"

The battle started again, and this time I had my saber on. We hit each other and I felt Blaze's flames hitting me furiously. After a little while, we both got tired and I was burnt. I was about to fall but I couldn't… I just couldn't. I needed to defeat Blaze at least; I just needed to…

"Blaze, I won't give up, I will… ugh… defeat you" I slurred.

She looked at my face and said "You look tired. This is too much for you. You must rest."

I slurred again "No… I need to… defeat you…"

Blaze was silent for like 5 seconds and then said "As you wish."

I launched my Ominous Projectile. She evaded it, but I was able to explode it right behind her. She was blown away towards me and I pierced her body with my saber without the will of killing her. She was defeated.

She took deep breaths and declared with a slurred speech "It seems… that you were able to defeat me… You win this match."

I could barely stand on my feet. I huffed "I… did… ugh-" and I fainted before I could finish.

"Tobi!" shouted someone in preoccupation.

"Let's take him to the infirmary" said another guy.

They took me to an infirmary while I was unconscious. After a rest, I woke up. I saw the room and it was like a small infirmary, with 3 beds.

"Where am I?" was the first thing I could think and say.

The white hedgehog was sitting there waiting for me to wake up and he answered my question "At my infirmary below the mansion."

I sat up and asked "What happened to me?"

The white hedgehog stood up and said "Let me introduce myself first: my name is Silver the Hedgehog. You defeated Blaze, but you were so exhausted that you passed out. I cured you and made you restore your energy. Don't worry, you're strong; Falco said you are accepted."

"Thanks... but still… I want to defeat him" I said.

"Are you crazy?" Silver scolded "Your body needs to rest! On that state you won't be a match against Falco!"

"I want to be your friend and feel like I'm accepted here, and the only way to do it is to defeat Falco" I said.

Silver was silent for a moment checking my inner energy with his powers, then asked "Are you sure you feel ok?"

I nodded and said "I'm always sure of what I do. I never underestimate myself; that's something I learned myself, and I knew it was an important lesson."

"Your next battle is against Jet the Hawk. You won't-" he said before I cut in his speech "Why don't you let me battle Falco directly?"

"Ask him in person" he answered.

"I will" said a voice from behind the wall.

Silver and I both said in unison "Huh?"

Falco then came in and glanced at me "I accept your challenge. You have enthusiasm; I like that about you. Let's go to the battlefield."

I nodded and stood up to go to the battlefield again.

'_I really think this is a bad idea'_ Silver thought.

Back in the battlefield; I was ready to battle Falco. I knew that this is my most important battle of all and that my body isn't fully recovered, but I must believe that I can defeat him.

"Are you REALLY sure that you want to battle right now?" Falco asked "You can forfeit the match if you continue."

"Completely sure" I answered.

Falco closed his eyes. "Then…" he said as he raised his hand "Let's do this!"

Energy was being concentrated on his hand and then formed a sword. It looked just like Espio's, but this sword was gold-colored. It is the Hyper Sword. Falco has the power of the Hyper; an ancient and very powerful energy he absorbed. He ran towards me with his sword, and I barely evaded it, I couldn't move completely well. I struck back with my dagger, but he blocked it with his own sword. It was strange; when they clashed together, some kind of energy was released and it blew us away. Falco seemed very well; he didn't feel damaged or hurt, compared to me. I just couldn't give up; I wanted to feel like I'm accepted there. Falco ran towards me again, and this time I blocked it. That energy was released again, but this time we weren't blown away; we now could control that energy, so we kept clashing our swords with the same movements. It seemed like if our minds were connected; we did the same moves, and none of us has used any special attack. We both kneeled due to fatigue.

"Your swordsmanship…" Falco said with a face of impression "it's just like mine"

"Well, technically, I use a dagger, so it's a 'dagger-ship'" I joked.

"Heheh, you're right" he said as he smirked. He smiled and then laughed. He started with a little giggle and then laughed all out loud. He then looked at me and said "I like you; you never give up; you really are the challenge I expected"

I smirked. "Thanks" I said. I stood up and continued with my speech "now let's get this over with!"

I started to use attacks I didn't use on my last battles. I transformed my dagger into my saber and stuck it on the floor. I drew a violet circle with 3 different violet marks. The first one was a dark ball mark; the second one was a cross mark; and the third one was a tornado mark. Each of the three violet marks inside a violet circle; they glowed as I released my saber from the floor and casted the Dark Seal. The seal started to release powerful dark aura and everything that was on the ground was damaged, including Falco.

He shouted in pain "Aaaah! Your Dark Seal… it's too powerful!"

"I control my own darkness. I can increase it to its maximum power; I will defeat you here and now!" I shouted.

"Then I shall use my powers too!" he shouted too.

He spun with his sword and he was increasing his size, forming the Hyper Tornado. He came towards me and my seal and his tornado clashed. We were blown away again and fell, but this power was greater than the last one.

"Ugh… I can't… continue" I hissed.

"Your power… is very great" Falco panted. He stood up, raised his sword and shouted "But not great enough!"

He, again, ran towards me with his sword. I was almost reaching my limits; I couldn't stand this any longer, but I told to myself not to give up. We still clashed our blades and I was getting weaker with each time we clashed them; I also felt that Falco was getting weaker. We both stepped back and prepared for a powerful attack.

"I'm finishing this now!" he shouted "I will use the greatest of all my Hyper Power!"

He jumped very high and casted the most powerful move I've ever faced: the Hyper Meteor. Falco made appear 5 gigantic golden-fired meteors that were falling towards me, each one getting stronger than the last one. He was throwing the meteors one by one. I could evade the first one; the second one was blocked with a huge shield of my darkness; the third one hit me so badly that I kneeled.

I shouted in pain. I felt weak and could barely stand. "What… kind of… power… is that?" I gasped.

"The most powerful in the universe: the Hyper!" he shouted as he made the fourth meteor appear.

The fourth meteor was coming towards me; this time, I jumped on it, feeling its power coming through me from my feet, and jumped again to reach Falco, but the fifth meteor appeared right in front of me. My only way out was MY most powerful move: the Abyss Blade, a horrible dark power was covering my dagger transforming it into the Abyss Blade. I struck the meteor with everything I had and it was destroyed. Falco couldn't move because of the impression and because he had to recharge; but before he recharged completely, I struck him with my Abyss Blade while he was still in the air, making him fall to the ground fiercely. I fell as well, but we both stood up. We were looking to each other with challenging eyes. My vision turned blurry and I was getting dizzy. I fainted at the end. I never saw if Falco fainted too. I could hear voices before I was completely knocked out.

"Oh no, Tobi, wake up!"

"Let's take him to the infirmary again"

"His injuries aren't normal, this time. Healing him won't do anything."

"At least he must rest."

They took me to the infirmary again. Silver could heal me. I didn't know if I won or lost. When I woke up, Falco was there.

"You're finally awake" he said.

"Did I… win?" I asked while grabbing my head with one hand and supporting my body with the other.

Falco didn't respond for like 5 seconds and then said before I could ask again "We tied. I couldn't believe it but it is true; you have a power that challenges mine."

"Really?" I said impressed "Geez, what a surprise for me; I thought I lost."

"You are really powerful; for having low energy and tied with me" he said and then smirked "It was a very good battle. You gave me a battle I will never forget."

"Wow, hearing that from a powerful hero makes me feel honored" I said.

"You're part from the Hyper Heroes now" he said "Congratulations!"

"Um, can I confess something?" I said

Falco raised and eyebrow and asked "What is it?"

I sighed, prepared to say what I had to say and finally spit it out "I don't have a place to live. I've lived with my best friend and I don't to cause trouble to his parents."

Falco shrugged and said "Sure, why not? Everybody here has a roommate, except for Jet, so you'll be his roommate."

"Cool! I said cheerfully.

"I hope you like your new home" he said happily.

"I will" I answered cheerfully.

"Hey, what about your stuff?" he asked.

"I'll bring them from my friend's house" I said while doing a 'don't worry' sign with my hands "It's not big deal."

He then said "Alright then, we've got one month left before we return to school, so we'll get to know each other on the mean time."

"Ok! I know I'll like my new family!" I said joyfully.

"And I know we will all like our new family member" he answered.


	3. Back to School

**Hyper Heroes: Chapter 03: Back to School**

- 3rd person's POV -

A month has passed since Tobi became part of the Hyper Heroes' family. It's August 15th and now it's time to go back to school for them. Vector and Big work to gain money and pay everything. Cream and Charmy are both in second grade. Tails is in sixth grade, Storm is in eleventh grade and everybody else is in tenth grade, of course excluding Omega; he stays at home and cleans it; he's basically the maid. The Hyper Heroes know Tobi now and he knows them very well. They now know that Tobi's the leader of the elemental team: Team Arcana…

*Flashback*

"Wait a minute, if you're already the leader of another team, why did you want to be part of this team?" asked Sonic.

"If I tell you, then it wouldn't be fun," answered Tobi sarcastically.

*End flashback*

The Hyper Heroes decided to arrive at school at different hours for anybody to suspect a thing about their stay. Hyper Heroes and Team Arcana, big ones and small ones, go to the same school: Institute Kurnikova.

The uniform for boys is a white shirt with a black sac on it and also a red tie, black pants and black shoes. For girls, the upper part is the same. On the other hand instead of black pants, they wear squared-black skirts with red lines. Also, their footgear is the same, but with white tights.

"Well, guys, I'm ready to go" said the cobalt falcon "Who are the other three that will come with me now?"

"I will" said the childish black hedgehog raising his hand.

"Me too" answered the green hawk.

"And me" answered the azure hedgehog.

"Ok then, let's use the magic barrier" Falco said.

"The what?" Tobi asked in confusion.

"The magic barrier" Falco explained "It's a shield to have another identity; they will see us exactly how we are, but they won't know that we are the Hyper Heroes. If somebody knows that our both identities are the same person then the magic barrier wouldn't work obviously."

"Heheh, I've already told my team that you're the Hyper Heroes," said Tobi rubbing the back of his head "so they already know your both identities."

"No problem," said Falco "if it's your team then it's ok, but we'll still use it; we don't want other people to know us."

"Ok then, use it."

After the hyper ones used the barrier, thee four left the mansion and headed to school. After they arrived at school, they went inside and went to look for their schedules. Starting from 6:30 a.m. until 3:00 p.m. they have classes with only one lunch time of 30 minutes at 10:30 a.m. Each class lasts 55 minutes and 5 minutes between each class to go for their things at their lockers and shift classrooms.

"Alright, who goes first?" asked Falco.

"Sonic!" Tobi answered instantly pointing at Sonic.

"Why me?" Sonic yelled.

"Because I said so!"

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

Stupid act alert…

"Sonic," Tobi said and then his voice sounded like if he was Darth Vader "I am your father!"

Sonic looked at Tobi with a face of annoyance and sarcastically said "No way, really? Well, I don't care, I won't go first"

"Alright, then Jet goes first!" said Tobi pointing at the green hawk.

Jet shrugged "I've got no problem with it" and then he grabbed a random schedule. He looked at it analyzing it "Hmm, I have English class as my first period" he said.

"Oh! Now it's my turn!" Tobi said joyfully. He grabbed a random schedule and then he saw the first class he had that day. He started to jump joyfully "Yay! I have Math class as my first period! Easy start!" Yes, Tobi may be stupid, but he's very intelligent at Math… who knows why. ._.

"Easy for you, isn't it?" said Sonic "Well, then I go next." He grabbed a random schedule like the other two and looked at it. "Hey, I have History as the first period."

"Then it's my turn" said Falco. After he grabbed the schedule he looked at it and shot a glance of annoyance at it. "Of all, it had to be Science?" he yelled "You've got tolerable classes and I've got Science?"

"Calm down Falco, it isn't that bad" said Tobi.

"For you!" he kept yelling, shoving Tobi lightly with his index finger for each syllable after that last sentence "I hate and suck at science!" The last shove a little harder.

Two girls were watching at their funny discussion. They seem to know Tobi. One of them was a dark blue dragon and had long dark hair; her hair's sustained with a red league, with a long ponytail that reaches her waist and she's got green eyes. The other girl is a white rabbit and she's got sky blue eyes.

"Hey, it's Tobi-kun!" said the dragon. You can easily say that she's a Japanese girl, because of the Japanese suffixes. "And he's with three of the Hyper Heroes."

"Yay! Let's say hello to them!" said the other joyful girl.

They walked towards the four guys. Falco is the same size as the dragon girl, so is Sonic. The rabbit is 2 centimeters smaller than those three, so is Jet. The smallest of them all was Tobi, 2 centimeters smaller than Jet and the rabbit girl.

"Hi, Tobi-kun!" greeted the dragon.

They stopped yelling to each other and they all looked at the same time at the girls. "Huh? Akira! Angie!" greeted Tobi joyfully "Long time no see!"

"Nice to see you again!" the girls answered.

Tobi walked to the girls' side so that the rabbit girl was on his right and the dragon girl was on his left. The three Arcana facing the three Hyper, "Hey guys, these two girls are part of Team Arcana" Tobi said and then pointed at his dragon friend with his left thumb "This is Akira Tatsuki the Dragon. She's an extremely powerful dragon. She is also from Japan and my best female friend."

"Hi!" greeted Akira.

Tobi then pointed at the rabbit girl with his other thumb "And this is Angie Frosty the Rabbit; she uses the ice element."

"Hi!" greeted Angie.

"Nice to meet you!" said Falco "I'm Falco Lombardi, this is Sonic the Hedgehog and he is Jet the Hawk" pointing at each character next to him with his index finger when he mentioned them.

"Hello!" greeted Sonic and Jet in unison.

"So, you're part of Team Arcana, huh?" asked Sonic.

"That's right" answered Akira "I'm the second most powerful member of the team, and Angie-chan is the fourth one."

Angie completed saying "I use the ice power and Akira's a powerful dragon power and also… we're super powerful."

"Heheh, yeah, I doubt that you are a weakling, cutie" said Jet.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Angie pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you" Jet continued "who else would I call cutie?"

Jet knows how to control the situation when it's about girls. He's handsome, kind and always maintains his relationships for a month, mostly because he doesn't find the kind of girl she likes. Our flirting hawk friend walked one step closer to Angie. "So, why are you blushing, eh?" he said.

"Let me try" Angie said shutting her eyes and trying not to see Jet's.

"Jet-san, can you excuse us for a moment?" Akira said grabbing Angie's arm and pulling her lightly to have privacy. Jet only muttered "Sure" while still having that little smirk of his.

Both girls were facing away from the guys. "What is it Akira?" Angie's voice low enough for Akira to hear clearly, but not the boys. They could hear less because they were talking about some other thing.

"That's what I want to know" Akira answered with the same volume "Why don't you talk to him normally?"

"Ok, I'll try."

Sonic appeared in front of them and asked with his eyes joyfully closed "Is there a problem?"

Both girls looked at Sonic and both answered in unison "No, nothing."

"Well, did you already get your schedules?" Tobi asked.

"Yes," answered Akira "my first class is science"

"Finally something good from that class" Falco said with his pupils at the upper corner of his eyes.

"Why?" Akira asked "You hate it?"

"I just can't understand that well, it's too confusing" he answered with his eyes shut, showing anger for that subject.

"Well, I'll help you to understand" Akira said.

"Thanks" answered the now relieved cobalt falcon.

"And what's your first class, Angie?" Jet asked, facing her and looking at her eyes, hoping that the answer was what he wanted.

"English" she answered. Jackpot for Jet! The answer he was hoping made him smirk "What a coincidence, my first class is English too!" Jet exclaimed joyfully then he half-closed his eyes, tilted his head to one side and muttered "I think this is destiny…"

"Heheh…" Angie blushed again.

Tobi pulled Jet's backpack, bringing Jet closer to him. "Um, Jet," he whispered to his ear "you're making Angie nervous"

"What did I do?"

"Just don't do it" Tobi answered "So, has anybody else arrived from Team Arcana?"

Akira thought for a moment and then answered "Dante-kun is also here, but he is doing another thing somewhere else."

"Then I'll go find him and at least say hello" said Tobi.

Tobi started to run through the halls and look for him. Sonic followed him at normal speed "I'll go with you."

Tobi and Sonic went to search for the other Arcana member, Dante, while Falco and Jet stayed with the girls. Akira told Falco that she is a very intelligent girl so he accepted her help. Jet kept flirting with Angie, making her more and more nervous. After a while of search, Tobi and Sonic finally found Dante. He's a green tall wolf with brown eyes. He's taller than Akira by 3 centimeters.

Dante could see from a distance that a black hedgehog was heading his way, accompanied with an azure one. "Tobi?" he asked to himself.

"Hi, Dante!" greeted Tobi "We finally found you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing normal," answered Dante with not so much joy.

"Why with that mood?" Tobi asked.

"You know… we're back to school" answered Dante.

"Haha, right" Tobi said rubbing the back of his head, "Hey, I want to introduce you to a Hyper Hero; this is Sonic the Hedgehog, a high-ranked member of the Hyper Heroes."

"Hi!" greeted Sonic "So you're Dante Waterier, which element do you control?"

"I can control water" answered Dante.

Sonic's fur shivered from down to up, like a scared little cat. "W-w-w-water?" the blue one stuttered.

"Um, yes; why are you acting like that?" Dante asked looking at Sonic's shivering.

"Excuse him, he's afraid of water" Tobi said teasing Sonic.

"I'm not afraid of it!" Sonic exclaimed. He crossed his arms over his chest and faced away "I just don't like it when it's wet."

Tobi face-slapped himself and said "Sonic, it's water, it's always wet"

"Maybe if we battle some day I would win" Dante presumed.

"In your dreams!" Sonic answered while pointing at the parrot boy with his fist.

Tobi looked around that many students were there. "Calm down you two, we must have a low profile" he said "We must not let each person here knows our real identity."

Many students were arriving, and also the Hyper Heroes. Everybody entered their first class. Some enjoyed things and some didn't.

[Science class]

Akira was explaining something to Falco about science, something that the teacher explained earlier. Falco couldn't understand anything, neither with the teacher's or Akira's explaining. When Akira looked at Falco's face, his pupils were circling all around his eye. "I'm getting dizzy" he said with a dizzied voice.

"I must admit it's difficult," Akira sighed "but you must at least try to understand"

"I try!" cartoonish teardrops were running through Falco's face.

[Meanwhile on the same class]

"I like Science class!" exclaimed a leopard. His fur is black with red leopard stains. He's shorter than Tobi, for about 2 centimeters. He's also got dark eyes.

"Really? Nice" answered Cosmo sweetly. She was next to that guy. "My name is Cosmo the Plant, by the way" she greeted "nice to meet you, Robert Inflame."

"Huh?" the leopard was impressed "How do you know?"

He wouldn't guess that she was part of the Hyper Heroes. Tobi didn't describe Cosmo to Robert. "Because I can see through the people's heart" answered Cosmo kindly "and I can tell if someone is lying or not. I also know that you're the fire element user of Team Arcana. I'm part of the Hyper Heroes, so don't worry that I know your identity…" She giggled a little and said "I also know that you're the second weakest one."

"Hey" Robert said annoyed.

[Math class]

The Math professor was explaining something and at the same time he was writing on the blackboard. He was giving his back to the students.

"This is boring…" moaned the ebony hedgehog. His head and arms were on the desk. Tobi was sitting next to him. He was being distracted because of Shadow's moaning.

"From all the Heroes, why did I have to take Math class with you?" said Tobi rubbing his temples with his gloved index fingers.

Shadow turned his head to look at Tobi. "I think I'm cursed to be with you"

"Yeah, you're the cursed one…" Tobi answered sarcastically.

[Meanwhile on the same class]

"Hey, you're a red echidna; that means you have to be from the Hyper Heroes" said a lion. He's got dark green eyes. His fur is dark-yellow and his mane is red. Also he's as tall as Tobi.

"How do you know?" the red echidna was surprised. Someone arriving out from nowhere telling the group you belong to, that would be suspicious.

"Because Tobi told me" he answered "My name is Carlos Earthen, user of the ground element of Team Arcana"

"Oh, yeah, you're the weakest one!" jeered Knuckles.

"Hey!"

[English class]

The teacher was (apparently) explaining something boring for almost every student there. Jet was getting very bored, like Angie. His left elbow was on the desk and he was supporting his jaw on his left hand. He was facing and looking at the front pretending to put attention. He moved his eyes to look at Angie, who was sitting next to him to his right. He could swear she was looking at him before he looked at her. He turned his head to face her and talk to her directly.

"Do you like this class?" he asked.

"Not much;" Angie answered giving a big yawn "the teacher is too boring."

He faced to the front again and said "We must then focus on this class to understand."

"I can only focus on you" muttered Angie. She tried to make her voice as low as possible for Jet not to hear what she said.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Angie's cheeks turned red, being embarrassed that the flirting hawk heard her. She stuttered "N-n-nothing at all!"

Jet shot another flirting look at her with his pupil on the corner of his eye. His eyes half-closed and his smirk made Angie blush even more. "Are you sure, cutie?" his voice sounded very smooth.

"I-I think so…" said the blushing bunny.

[Meanwhile on the same class]

"Why do we have to take classes of a language we actually talk?" yelled a panda girl. She's got brown eyes, and she's as tall as Akira. Also, she has noticeable feminine eyelashes.

Espio, who was next to her, heard her little yelling. "We are learning how to speak it and write it perfectly with any kind of mistakes" he answered "At least that's what I think."

"Oh well" she gave up. She analyzed the person that answered her, who was sitting in front of her. She smirked a little and said "You're Espio from the Hyper Heroes, right?"

Espio opened his eyes wide and turned around. "SHH! I don't want to be discovered!" he said while having his index finger vertically on his lips.

"Don't worry" she answered "I'm Daisy Electro, electric elemental user of Team Arcana."

"I've heard of you" he said while trying to remember what Tobi told him "You're, if I'm correct, at seventh place."

"Well, yeah, but I'm still powerful!" she answered crossing her arms.

"I'd like to see how powerful you are then" he said.

[French class]

The teacher here, she's a French teacher. Her French accent is very noticeable. She was explaining some grammar rule about her language, but Amy just couldn't pay attention.

"Oh," Amy suspired "where could Sonic be right now?"

"You should pay attention," answered a black cat. She's almost as tall as Dante; 1 cm smaller. Her eyes are dark and thin like a normal cat. "Learning a language isn't easy" she continued.

"But I just can't stop thinking about Sonic" Amy answered "By the way, my name is Amy; Amy Rose."

"My name is Karina Psyche" she answered.

"Karina… Psyche?" she asked trying to remember something "Aren't you part of Team Arcana?"

"You must be part of the Hyper Heroes" she answered, knowing her identity, according what Tobi told her. "Yes, I'm part of Team Arcana."

"Yeah; so, which element do you use?"

"I'm a psychic" she answered "By the way, I don't like language classes, tell me about this Sonic" all her attention was paid on Amy.

[Meanwhile on the same class]

"Hi" greeted a kitsune girl "You must be Blaze." That cute white kitsune with hazel eyes is as tall as Angie.

"Yes, I am" answered Blaze. She didn't recognize the girl at first so she asked "And you are…?"

"My name is Yuki Kamikaze," answered the girl whose name we now known "wind user member of Team Arcana" and also her identity.

"You risk that identity of yours," answered Blaze seriously, almost scolding her "you're lucky that I know of Team Arcana"

"Tobi-kun told us about each one of you" she answered "so I decided to tell you"

"Well, nice to meet you!" answered Blaze "I'm sure we're going to be good friends."

Both girls shook hands and after that Blaze asked "By the way, why do you say those words after each name?"

"Japanese policy"

"Oh, so you're from Japan" Blaze confirmed.

[History class]

At this class, the teacher was giving a small synthesis of everything seen last year. Many were ignoring this, but some were paying attention. Some…

"We are at the same class," said Sonic to his new water user rival "what a coincidence, isn't it?"

"Yeah," answered Dante "I can take advantage and teach you how to not be afraid of water"

"For the last time," Sonic prepared to exclaim "I'm not afraid of water!"

"Mr. Sonic, please keep silent" scolded the teacher.

"Sorry, professor" he answered. Dante couldn't hold his laughter. Fortunately (for Dante) the professor didn't hear, but Sonic was looking at him in annoyance.

[Meanwhile on the same class]

"So, you are the swordsman of Team Arcana," suspected our pacific white hedgehog friend "June Falchion, right?"

"Yes" answered this June. He's a tall guy, as tall as Dante. He's got eyes that are as blue as the sky. He is a penguin, one with a strong body and yellow eyebrows, orange beak and fur like any other penguin. "And you're at third place of the Hyper Heroes" he suspected "Silver the Hedgehog, right?"

"Yes" Silver answered "I like you; you suspect as much as me."

"I must know my opponent before confronting it, don't you think so?"

"Heh, you're right…"

The bell rang after the first class and many students were on many hallways. Some Hyper Heroes met others and also Team Arcana members.

[Falco, Tobi & Shadow]

"So, how was your first class, guys?" asked Falco.

"Terrible!" Tobi yelled "Shadow didn't stop complaining about the class!"

"It's not my fault that I don't like Math" answered the black and red hedgehog.

"You don't like anything…" Falco sighed.

[Yuki & Angie]

"Hi, twinnie!" greeted Yuki to her very close friend Angie.

"Hi, twinnie!" Angie greeted back.

"How was your first class?"

"Um, look at him" Angie said while pointing at Jet by facing him. Jet was talking to Silver, so he didn't notice when Yuki and Angie saw him… or did he?

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"He's was sitting next to me at that class! He's so cool!"

"I think I expected that answer, and you can't talk to him?"

[Silver & Jet]

"Hey, Jet!" greeted Silver to his hawk friend.

"Silver?" Jet answered "What was your first class?"

"History class" answered Silver and then he looked at Angie. Silver knew the green lady-killer hawk flirted with Angie earlier. How? He read Jet's mind. "Why were you flirting with that girl?" he asked.

"She's from Team Arcana and I think she's beautiful, don't you think so?" Jet answered.

"That explains everything coming from you" answered Silver instantly, knowing Jet's usual intentions with girls.

[Knuckles, Carlos, Rouge & Akira]

"I'm starting to hate Math class" Knuckles yelled. He didn't understand much at Math… as he usually doesn't understand many things.

"You're a knucklehead" stated Carlos.

"Hey!" exclaimed Akira, protecting Knuckles' stupidity "Don't talk to him like that!" after that last word, a punch landed on Carlos' head.

"Ow!"

"But he's right" Rouge supported Carlos. Like always, she scoffs Knuckles at any way possible and she's a fan of the "Knuckles Annoying Club" (does this even exist?) and also Sonic shares this like with Rouge.

"Hey! Do you want me to punch you like I did with him?" Akira challenged Rouge.

"Do you wish to fight me?"

"I can take you down if I wish to!"

"Girls, girls, calm down already" Knuckles said, trying to calm down the two burning girls… literally.

[June & Tobi]

"So, Tobi, are you enjoying your new home?" asked June to his closest friend.

"Yeah" Tobi answered with a sigh. "I just don't want you to worry much about me, June, you're like my brother and I'm afraid that my darkness goes wild."

"Don't worry. But to tell the truth, it's different without you around. I miss you a lot."

"Same here" Tobi sighed again, looking down. He raised his head with a cheerful smile and said "But knowing you, you'll find another way to entertain yourself, and also you can visit me anytime!"

"I will little brother" he answered smirking "I will."

[Dante, Daisy & Cosmo]

"I had fun! What about you?" Dante asked to the panda.

"Well, I met a ninja Hyper Hero" answered Daisy.

"I annoyed one, hahahah!" Dante laughed.

"It's not funny to make people angry" said Cosmo.

"Come on, I just joked with Sonic. It's different to joke with someone than making him angry" said Dante.

"Fortunately, he was Sonic, but be careful if you do that to Shadow…"

"How is he? In attitude I mean," asked Daisy.

"Totally serious and he doesn't stand a joke…" answered Cosmo.

[Robert & Espio]

"So, you're from the Hyper Heroes?" Robert suspected. He made his voice sound loudly on purpose, without shouting.

"Shut up! I don't like people to know who I am!" Espio got that crystal clear for Robert, even though, he still insisted. "Hey, everybody!" Robert shouted, "He's-"

A hand on Robert's mouth was placed to interrupt him, followed by hitting a nervous point with Espio's index and middle fingers from his other hand, like a ninja. Robert fell unconscious; fortunately, Espio woke him up after 5 seconds without anybody to notice his faint. "Shut the hell up" Espio warned. Robert nodded a little intimidated.

The bell rang again. The Hyper Heroes and Team Arcana continued to have their classes, until they reached lunch time for a pause. They conversed again, but this time with bigger groups.

"Hey, guys! Can we sit here?" June talked for both Akira and him. Shadow, Tobi and Falco were sitting on a table for 6 people, with only two sides, 3 on one and 3 on the other. Tobi was sitting on one side and Shadow and Falco were in front of him. June and Akira were just behind Tobi when June asked.

"Whatever…" muttered Shadow.

"Wow, you're cold" June expressed himself, making Shadow look at him madly.

"Sure guys, you can sit here" answered Falco "Shadow, behave yourself."

"What if I don't want to?"

Both guys sit with Tobi, with him at the middle. They were conversing, calmly, except for Shadow, until he let out a big moan, fed up with the others' voice.

"Shaaaadoow" Falco scolded.

"Why are you so like that, Shadow?" asked Akira.

"I won't tell you."

"Come on, we'll keep it a secret" Akira said, shoving Shadow's knee a little with her foot.

"Shut up" he groaned "I won't tell you, period."

"Man, you don't have to be like that" Tobi said.

"I can be however I want."

"Shadow!" Falco scolded again "Be nice!"

"Hmm" Shadow faced away.

Falco face slapped himself and shook his head, almost tired of scolding him about his attitude too many times "What am I going to do with you?"

"We're just trying to be nice" Tobi said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well, I don't want you to be nice with me" Shadow said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Shadow shouted, hitting the table with his fist.

"Shadow!" Falco scolded… again.

"Fine, fine…" Shadow gave up and he laid his arms and head on the table, moving his food so that he had some space.

"Phew, and you live with him?" June asked.

"Fortunately, he's not my roommate" Tobi sighed.

"And unfortunately, he's MY roommate" Falco said.

"That's bad luck" June's commentary made Shadow's ears move pointing at June. After a little while he moved back his ears and fell asleep while the others kept conversing.

Then Yuki arrived, with 4 backpacks. They were the guys'. The backpacks were inside their locked lockers and they were surprised that Yuki had them, except for Shadow, since he wasn't seeing or hearing anything.

"Hey, whose backpacks are these?" Yuki asked lifting the backpacks to show them.

"Hey! They're ours!" said June, Tobi and Falco in unison.

"Oh, really?" Yuki grinned "Then go and get them!" She threw the backpacks towards the door, with the help of her wind, to throw them outside the cafeteria.

"H-hey!" the three guys yelled in unison again and went to look for their backpacks. Yuki looked at Shadow and raised an eyebrow, surprised that the other three's yelling didn't wake him up. While they were gone, Yuki took out a bottle of very hot sauce; it even had a 'danger' sign on in.

"What are you doing?" Akira asked "And how did you get their backpacks?"

"I'll tell you later" Yuki answered "I don't have time right now"

Yuki started to empty the bottle of sauce on the guys' food, except for Shadow's, one third on each. Akira giggled, while looking at Yuki doing her evil work, and taking out a new bottle of not so spicy sauce. Yuki introduced few drops to the guys' drinks and shook them to mix it. "Don't say anything, I'll tell ya later," Yuki said almost giggling to Akira while heading to the row to get her food.

The boys returned with their backpacks and they were heading back to their table; they even picked up Shadow's backpack. They were very prepared to assault Yuki with questions of how the heck she got their backpacks. They saw that she was on the row, so they waited until she returned.

"Do you know why and, or how Yuki got our backpacks?" asked June.

"Nope, I don't" Akira answered followed by a giggle.

Shadow was still asleep and he didn't notice a thing. Tobi was very hungry and took a bite of is chili dog. Just when he felt the spicy reaction, he opened his eyes wide and spit out the food and quickly drank his apple juice. His face was turning red and then he spit out flames shouting, burning his food. After releasing his fire, he kept his tongue out of his mouth. "What the heck happened to my food?" his yelling was barely understandable with his tongue out.

June was having almost the same problem, except that he wasn't exaggerating too much. He was the second to bite his food. He was used to spiciness, besides that he endures a lot of things because of the intense exercise he does… but that wasn't enough to stand the spiciness of Yuki's bottle. At least he didn't spit fire.

Falco saw the reaction of those two and instead of biting his food, he touched it with his tongue. The only touch was enough to feel the burning power of Yuki's sauce. Falco didn't dare to bite his food that day.

Akira giggled to each reaction, without revealing that Yuki was the cause of the spicy food. The lazy hedgehog kept sleeping. What kind of heavy dream is he having? Nobody knows.

Yuki saw Tobi's and June's reaction and she laughed a lot, proud that her little joke worked with Tobi both of them. Also, seeing Falco reject his own food was hilarious. She looked for her twin and she saw she was sitting with Dante, Daisy and Espio. She went to that table and sit next to Angie without asking. Angie was at the middle of one side, having Daisy in front of her. Sitting next to Daisy; Dante and Espio were.

"We thought about it" Espio said.

"About what?" Dante asked looking at Espio with confusion.

"About letting you know where our home is."

"Yay! We can visit Tobi again!" Angie exclaimed closing her eyes joyfully.

"Yeah, exactly" said Espio "Besides, I think you can come and battle us. We'll show you that we're better."

"Hahaha!" Yuki laughed "We're not weak, you know. Like if I'm getting defeated by a pink chameleon, haha!"

"My skin is not pink!" Espio yelled "It's magenta!"

"Yeah, yeah" Yuki laughed.

"You said you wanted to see how strong I was?" Daisy said "Then you'll see me. Just tell us when."

"Okay, I'll ask Falco when. In fact, I think he was going to invite you anyway."

Angie was being more silent that usual; in fact, she's almost never silent. She was playing with her own food with the fork, not depressed, but thoughtful. Yuki saw her unusual attitude and asked "What's wrong, Angie-chan?"

"I don't know," Angie muttered "I think I like Jet."

"Why?"

"He's blue-eyed and he's handsome!" Angie exclaimed "I always wanted a blue-eyed boy!"

"Um, Angie" Espio muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

"Wha-?" Angie said while turning around, stopping her speech when seeing a male green figure behind her with a plate of food and his eyes joyfully closed, also with a smirk on his face.

"Can I sit here, cutie?" Jet asked, referring Angie as cutie again. Angie blushed after Jet asked that question.

"Jet! I, uh, sure!" Angie said, half-stuttering keeping that pinky color on her cheeks.

"Thanks" answered Jet. He sat next to Angie.

"So, what were you talking about?" Jet asked, not only to Angie but to the others.

"About letting them come to the Hyper Mansion" answered Espio.

"And Falco accepted?" said Jet "Wow, that was fast."

"They know our secret anyway."

"Well, that means you can visit me, right Angie?" asked Jet flirtingly.

"In fact I'll visit Tobi, not you" answered Angie.

"Hahah, yeah you're right, sorry!" apologized Jet, rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile on another table, Amy was sitting with her new friend, Karina and with Sonic. Amy was at the middle of one side and Sonic was next to her, Amy hugging Sonic's arm, and Karina was at the other side of Amy. Blaze and Silver then arrived.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Silver for his friend and himself.

"Hi!" responded the other three.

"Can we sit here?" Blaze asked.

"Sure!" answered Karina.

Silver and Blaze sat on the other side of the table. Silver just said "So, what's up?" to start a conversation "How was your day so far?"

"Nothing, same as ever" Sonic sighed "Like always just here…" Sonic's next words were moaned, looking at Amy with an annoyed expression "…with Amy."

"Yeah!" Amy's grip over Sonic's hand went tighter. Sonic didn't just hate it, that grip was hurting a lot, because Amy was hugging the arm with all her strength. "Amy, knock it off!" Sonic yelled, trying to push away Amy from him, lightly at first. His face was completely showing discomfort of Amy.

"Come on, she likes you" Karina said.

"She scares me!" Sonic pushed Amy with more force, but she, just didn't let him go.

"But you love me!" Amy squealed. Sonic, hearing this was completely fed up with it, and just pushed Amy away much harder and finally got free. Sonic's answer was given after that "No!" and he started to run at sonic speed out of the cafeteria. Fortunately, nobody saw him.

"Awww" Amy moaned, very sad, after all, Sonic ran away from her again. Karina was trying to support her friend, palming her back to come up with a supporting speech. "He'll come to you one day, Amy" she said.

"Please help me, Karina!" Amy begged.

"Uh, um, ok I'll try…"

"Amy, you can't force people to do thing they don't want to!" Blaze said.

"Don't worry, it's ok!" said Karina "I really like her, so I'll help her. We have many things in common."

"Just like me and Blaze!" said Silver "We're both analytic." Silver put his arm around his friend's neck. "Right, Blaze?" he said.

"Yeah, but please, let me go, Silver" demanded Blaze. "Oh come on, you like it when I do this!" Silver answered and pulled Blaze closer, to start brushing her head with his knuckles lightly, only to joke a little, showing a joyful closed-eyes expression. Silver was just joking with her, like he does many times.

"Stop it, Silver!" Blaze said almost giggling.

Now on another table, Wave was looking for someone to sit with.

"Hi, guys!" greeted Wave to her sit friends: Cosmo and Knuckles, sitting with 2 other Arcana members.

"Hi!" answered Cosmo. Wave sat next to Cosmo who was in the middle and Knuckles was next to Cosmo, too. Wave saw 2 Arcana members in front of her without even knowing they were from Team Arcana.

"New company, huh?" Wave said "My name is Wave the Swallow, and you are?"

"My name is Robert and he's Carlos" said Robert pointing at Carlos when he mentioned his name.

"They're the weakest of Team Arcana" Knuckles jeered.

"Hey!" both Arcana members yelled in unison.

"Ha-ha! You're funny!" Wave laughed.

"Really?" Carlos asked "Just like that you know we're funny?"

"No, you're only funny when you get mad" Cosmo jeered.

"Hey!" both Arcana members yelled again.

"Ha-ha! See?"

Then, Rouge came to sit between the two Arcana.

"Hi, sweethearts!" she greeted, in fact, to everyone.

"Hi, Rouge!" greeted Cosmo.

The glamorous bat looked at the two guys at next to her. "So, who are these two lovely guys?" Rouge asked expecting to the two of them blush, but only Robert did a little. The other one likes to be with girls, somewhat like Jet, but he would be with many at the same time, and Jet never cheats to anybody. Carlos smirked a little, both guys still looking at the front.

"My name is Carlos and his name is Robert" Carlos answered for both of them.

Rouge smirked and then, giving a bite to her apple. "Nice to meet you! My name is Rouge, member of the Hyper Heroes, and stronger than that red echidna you have in front of you."

"Don't start, Rouge…" said Knuckles.

"Are you really stronger than Knuckles?" said Carlos "Hah! You've got to be kidding me!"

Rouge detected some challenge there. "You've got that urge to battle?" she said while looking at him out the corner of her eyes. "I can't wait until I face one of you, that's all" Carlos answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Then you'll face me!" Knuckles said pointing at himself with his thumb. "No way, knucklehead," Rouge answered almost before instantly Knuckles finished that phrase; when he said 'me' she started her speech. "I'm stronger than you so I'll get to face him first"

"Well, that depends on how they challenge us, bat!" Knuckles yelled. Wave face-slapped herself. 'Here they go again' she thought.

After lunch time, they still had four more classes and they were gone. After the classes, it was time to go. Tobi gathered all the Team Arcana members to talk with them with Falco. Falco invited all of them to come to the Hyper Mansion to face them in a battle and see which team is stronger. They accepted that challenge. Everybody was looking forward to it, it seemed. After that, each Arcana member went home.

"Alright guys, see you tomorrow!" Tobi told to his Arcana members, waving his hand.

"Bye! Take care!" every Arcana member said to their leader and they all left. The Hyper Heroes took different ways to go home. Sonic took a different route along with Silver, of course, to avoid Amy.

"Silver, if you were me, what would you do about Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I would give up already" Silver answered. You could slightly notice a jeering laugh on that phrase.

"That's not an option!" Sonic's head size increased while shouting those words to Silver. The white hedgehog couldn't help but to laugh.

"Sonic!" a not far away voice said "Wait for me!"

Sonic turned his head and identified that voice as Amy. "How did she-?" the poor hedgehog was wrapped by Rose's arms, interrupting his doubt. "How lucky of us, Shadow told me that you took this route!" Amy squealed "Now we can go home together."

Sonic couldn't do anything but to lower his eyelids in annoyance and thinking very hard 'I'll kill you Shadow!'

"Ha-ha, so, what are the other options then?" Silver laughed.

"Shut up, Silver!" Sonic yelled.

Meanwhile on another route, Falco and Tobi were conversing about Team Arcana.

"Your team members are very good guys," Falco said "you must feel proud to be their leader."

"I'm not a good leader," Tobi said "but yes, I'm proud to be their leader." He looked up to the sky, thinking about them. "They chose me to be their leader, and as many times I said 'no', they still chose me."

Falco laughed a little. "And why 'Team Arcana'?" he asked.

"The name?" asked Tobi "Do you know the Arcana?"

"Nope" Falco answered.

"Well, me neither" Tobi said, rubbing the back of his head being a little ashamed of not knowing about his own team. "But Akira can explain it you. It doesn't matter how many times she explains that to me; I always forget of it, but I know I'm the Fool Arcana."

Falco chuckled a little, knowing that the pure name was perfectly fit for Tobi. "Hey, don't laugh!" Tobi yelled, but that made Falco laugh more. "Sorry, but it's really funny!" Falco could barely say that phrase, he couldn't hold his laughter, but he stopped sooner than Tobi thought. "By the way, I never asked you; why 'Hyper Heroes'?" Tobi asked.

"Because I use the Hyper and I'm the leader, and the 'Heroes' was added by Sonic" Falco said.

"Oh, that explains everything."

And when they arrived home, Tobi started to think which opponents his teammates should have. Tobi's the most powerful and he fought Falco, though with incomplete power, but on that month he stayed with the Hyper Heroes, he fought Falco more times and they all ended as a tie. Second place against second place and so would be perfect, so he decided the battles, but because of the weakness of one, 3 battles will be shifted.


	4. Arcana vs Hyper

**Hey there! I'm here to put the disclaimer... SEGA caracters belong to SEGA... and Falco belongs to Nintendo. Team Arcana are my real life friends, so I own some OCs because they don't use them for anything XP ANYWAY... enjoy :D**

* * *

**Hyper Heroes: Chapter 04: Arcana vs. Hyper**

- Akira's POV -

It's Friday and we had our first week at school. The Hyper Heroes invited us to battle against them at their mansion today; it will be difficult for us, but I will still win. Now we are at lunch time, chatting about the battles.

"I'm ready for the battle today" I said "Shadow won't know what hit him."

"Not fair!" half-yelled Angie-chan "Why do I have to battle Jet?"

- Someplace else -

Jet: A-CHOO!

Shadow: … (Death glare)

Jet: S-sorry, Shadow!

- Akira's POV -

"Silver's my opponent, I won't lose to him" June-kun said.

"My opponent is Sonic; it will be easy to win if he's afraid of water." Dante counted victory sooner. What a big mistake.

"Oh, of course you can win, Dante!" Yuki said with a very sarcastic tone. But soon she changed it to a more confident one "I'll win, there's no doubt about it and the one who doesn't believe it, then he or she should come here and test me out, don't you think so Daisy?"

"Obviously! I mean, no one can beat us two, but who doubts it, you know we are going to take care to prove the opposite" answered Daisy-chan with confidence and changing her tone to a somewhat threatening one while cracking her fists.

"I'll do my best and defeat Amy" Karina-chan said.

"I will win!" Robert-kun said "I won't lose to that plant girl. I mean, I have the advantage!"

"Let's teach the Hyper Heroes that we're not only people with powers we don't know how to use!" Carlos said, talking for the complete team.

We all planed our strategies. When it was time to go, we went to the Hyper Mansion. We stayed there for a while talking before the main event: the battles. I was first so I had to focus; my opponent is Shadow, and I knew he is not an easy opponent. Now Falco-san is announcing the battles.

"Team Arcana, thank you for assisting" Falco-san said "You all know that you are going to battle some of the Hyper Heroes according to your fighting level and what Tobi told us." I knew that my skills were good enough to battle the second place at Hyper Heroes, but still, Tobi-kun didn't fight him during the vacations, so he couldn't warn me about any of Shadow's attacks. "The first battle is Akira Tatsuki against Shadow the Hedgehog." The more Falco continued the more eager I am to battle Shadow. He's only standing near the door sitting his back against the wall with his eyes closed. He doesn't seem eager or challenged. He only seemed that he was thinking 'Hurry up already, Falco!' or something like that. "You two can now go to the Hyper Battlefield. We will see the battle from here on the plasma TV. Shadow, tell Akira where the battlefield is" Falco said, announced and ordered.

"Fine" Shadow said.

When Shadow and I got out, I heard Tobi-kun mocking Falco-san. "Hey, Falco, you're a good master of ceremonies." He laughed. I also heard Falco-san answering annoyed "Shut up, Tobi."

Shadow and I were heading to the battlefield, and showed me the door at the interception of the 'T' stairs, which teleported us to the Hyper Battlefield. I must not lose; I will teach Shadow what I'm made of.

"We're here" Shadow confirmed as he walked away from me. He turned around to face me and showed an evil grin "Are you ready?"

"I was ready since this day started" I answered.

Shadow literally disappeared and reappeared behind me, punching my face when I turned around. It hurt, but I recovered fast and countered with my blue dragon breath, but he disappeared again.

- June's POV -

The plasma TV showed a very good view of Akira's battle with Shadow. He was disappearing many times and hitting her when he reappeared. Akira trying to hit him with her blue dragon breath was useless, because he disappeared again and made her fail her attack.

Tobi widened his eyes when he saw Shadow teleporting many times. "Wait a minute, Shadow can't use Chaos Control unless he-"

"Unless he had a Chaos Emerald, which he has" Rouge interrupted Tobi's suspicion. "Why didn't you tell me you had one?" a little mad tone could be detected on that question.

"We thought that if you knew, you would steal it from us" Rouge answered, talking for every Hyper Hero.

Tobi crossed his arms over his chest. "Steal it? No, way! I want to help you find the other emeralds" he said.

"That's one of our missions:" Falco said "to get the emeralds, in order to defeat our enemies, and Shadow is one of the few Heroes that can use their complete power." One of them? I wonder if I can use one.

"Hmm… I hope Akira will be ok" Tobi hoped.

- Akira's POV -

The Chaos Emeralds, gems of infinite power; apparently Shadow had one. For a long while he used the same technique, until he got bored of it and stopped. He put his left fist on his hip and on the other hand he was holding the green Chaos Emerald.

"It's useless to resist" he said while throwing the Chaos Emerald up and catching it with the same hand "If you give up already I promise I won't hurt you."

"No! I won't give up!" I exclaimed "I will defeat you whatever it costs!"

Shadow sighed before catching one last time the Chaos Emerald and lowered his arm. "Very well, don't tell me I didn't warn you" he said.

Shadow then started to use hand-on-hand combat attacks. I took out my dragon claws to fight him physically. He punched my head, I attacked and he evaded spinning and he kicked my back on the spin, making me fall forward, but I intercepted my fall placing my claws on the floor and flip. Shadow didn't stop, he skated towards me and to kick me, but when I turned around, I finally hit him with my claws, sending him flying, spinning backwards. He landed on his feet, his fist on the ground and his palm on his knee.

"So, your dragon powers aren't just big words," Shadow said "you really have dragon strength."

"And many other things you don't know!" I completed "Just wait to see what surprises I'm saving."

- June's POV -

Silver's eyes widened a little when he saw Akira sending Shadow flying with only one hit. "Akira isn't as weak as I thought" he said rubbing the back of his head and his other arm on the arm of the armchair.

"Silver, you must never, NEVER underestimate your opponents" Tobi scolded, who was sitting on the egg-shaped chair next to Silver.

Silver then stopped rubbing his head and turned his head to look at Tobi. He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking a little. "Do you think that I would underestimate June?" he said.

"Yes" Tobi answered, nodding at the same time.

Silver broke that happy smirk on his face and looked at Tobi with a flat expression on his face, showing annoyance.

I was standing behind Silver, sitting my back against the wall. I clearly caught a sign of underestimation from him. I grabbed my sword and extended it next to Silver's head, blocking his sight between him and Tobi, showing him his own reflection. "I'll judge your underestimation when you battle me" I said. Silver just smirked and looked back at the TV to watch the battle.

- Akira's POV -

I used my dragon breath once again, but this time Shadow evaded it with a high jump instead of teleporting. He was falling towards me and he punched me. I quickly countered fast and hit him. This was almost a battle routine: he hit me and I hit him; we did this many times until Shadow fed up with it.

"Alright, I'm getting annoyed of the same routine!" he said with an angry tone "Time to change my battle strategy!"

He jumped high and launched three yellow spears made of chaotic lightning. He called it out: Chaos Spear. I evaded two. They exploded behind me and the explosion distracted me, making myself careless of the third spear. It was a lot of damage, but that wasn't the complete effect. I also felt paralyzed. He took advantage and hit me with large series of punches and kicks, and then he kicked me upwards and threw more Chaos Spears, hitting me badly. I needed to think fast, so I completely transformed into a full-size dragon, a four-legged blue dragon with large tail and gigantic wings; my head and body large and big. Shadow was very impressed of my transformation, showing a very impressed look on his face, his pupils into tiny dots and his mouth cracked a little.

"What the?" he said with a very surprising tone "I thought you were already a dragon!"

"I told you that I had more things you don't know!" I said with my little deep distortion of my dragon voice.

- June's POV -

"She increased her size?" Knuckles said, slowly, with many space between each word showing how impressed he was of Akira's transformation.

"I thought… they didn't exist." Sonic too? Geez, a dragon is something new for them or what? Maybe it's true because not many dragons live actually… in fact dragons don't exist, but still it isn't that impressive is it? After all, dragon Akira isn't too big. She's only five times me.

"Impressive, right?" said Yuki, blocking my self-commentaries I mentioned back there. "She can use every power of a dragon, but when she transforms into a full-size dragon, all her powers are boosted."

"But still, she isn't a complete-size dragon when she increases her size; she's only five times my height" I answered.

"But she still has the other powers of a dragon" Jet said. Apparently, he was the less surprised of all, looking skeptically at Akira's dragon form. Concerned? He looked like it.

What Akira did next was to hit Shadow with her dragon tail, and stuck him inside the wall with her tail pressed against it. She removed her tail and Shadow got outside the hole spinning on his ball form. This is his Spin Dash if I'm not mistaken. He was pushing against Akira's belly, but it was useless. She hit him with her dragon claw, sending him flying and making him hit the wall hard. Shadow got angry and threw many Chaos Spears. They hit Akira, but I bet she almost didn't feel it. Shadow was incapable of doing anything. It seemed that Akira wanted to finish already, because she used her most powerful attack, the one and fiery: Dragon Blast! It is like her dragon breath, blue, but this one is more powerful, bigger and has the form of a dragon. It burns everything on its path and doesn't leave anything. Almost the entire battlefield was burnt and no signs of Shadow.

"It's over" Tobi declared.

"She… she defeated Shadow?" Sonic said, completely impressed, not that Akira won, but that Shadow lost.

"Not only that; she burned him down" Robert completed. Everybody was impressed. The battlefield's floor was burning with blue flames.

"No…" Karina said with her eyes closed, focusing, trying to sense Shadow's presence at the battlefield "she didn't burn him down… and he's not defeated yet."

"What?" the complete Team Arcana, including me, showed that expression of impression. We all looked back at the TV.

- Akira's POV -

I could sense it; I didn't defeat him yet. Apparently he survived the flames; I was impressed as much as my teammates; my Dragon Blast is a sure K.O. I couldn't move because of the impression and because of the fatigue of performing that attack. Shadow teleported right on my nose; he was standing like he was doing before: with his left fist on his hip and throwing the Chaos Emerald up and catching it with the other hand.

He had one of those smirks that show a 'Is that all?' expression. "Impressive, those flames are the greatest damage I've ever received" he said. Shadow's ruby eyes were looking directly at my big green eye trembling of impression. I just couldn't believe that he wasn't defeated with my Dragon Blast. He stopped throwing the emerald again, with his hand at the height of his head. "Now that you are finished it's my turn" he said. The blue flames were already extinguished at this point.

He raised his arm with the Chaos Emerald in his hand. Energy was flowing through his body and the Chaos Emerald. Shadow had a slight red shining around his body and pronounced these words: "Chaos… Blast!" A giant explosion of pure chaos destroying everything that was in the battlefield. The damage I received was immense, being the greatest one I've ever received. I transformed into normal-size again and fell on the ground.

- June's POV -

"What in…!" Tobi couldn't finish that phrase. The impression of Shadow's survival was big for most of us.

"It seems that Shadow didn't let her win after all" Falco said.

"Still, you need great power to defeat her" Daisy said, her eyes wide open.

"That's what you can expect from Shadow" Vector said, shrugging.

"SITUATION: CHALLENGER DEFEATED. SHE NEEDS TO BE ATTENDED" Omega had a point, Akira needed to be healed.

"Omega's right" Amy said as she grabbed the communicator which is a kind of walkie-talkie. "Shadow! Bring Akira to the infirmary!" Amy ordered, and her voice was also heard in the battlefield. Shadow answered "Understood."

"Hmph…I told you to give up while you could" Shadow said, looking at Akira's unconscious body with a smirk.

Shadow lifted Akira over his shoulder. He trembled when her weight was put on his shoulder and he almost fell forward. He was walking gammy and slowly, almost dragging his own feet. He was much weakened.

- Akira's POV -

While I was unconscious, I could barely feel that someone was caressing my head. I was at the infirmary when I woke up; Tobi, Yuki and Daisy were there.

"She woke up" Tobi-kun said.

"Really, Tobi?" Yuki-chan answered sarcastically "I thought she was sleeping with her eyes opened."

"Anyways, are you ok, Akira?" Daisy-chan asked.

"I think so…" I muttered rubbing my forehead with the back of my hand. "What happened?"

"Unfortunately, you lost" Daisy-chan answered "Shadow survived the flames."

"He brought you here and Amy cured you" Yuki-chan answered too.

"I see. Who will battle next?" I asked still rubbing my forehead.

"It's June's turn. He's already fighting Silver" Tobi-kun said, looking at a small size plasma TV inlaid on the wall, like the one at the living room, but smaller.

"Since you must rest we can watch his battle from here" Daisy-chan confirmed.

I nodded and began to watch the battle.

- 3rd person's POV -

Back on the living room, Shadow arrived walking normally, a lot better than when he took Akira to the infirmary, but he still looked very injured.

Falco, seeing this, thought that Shadow needed healing. "Are you ok, Shadow?" he asked "You seem very hurt."

Shadow turned his head to look at Falco, angry because he thought that Falco thought he was weak. "I'm ok," Shadow said "let's watch the ba-" He fainted at mid-sentence without any warning. His body hit the floor and Rouge stood up from the armchair she was sitting and quickly went to Shadow and checked his pulse by putting her finger on his neck.

Rouge was completely worried when she almost didn't feel Shadow's pulse. She covered her mouth with her hand with fear of his death. "Oh no, Shadow!"

"I'll take him to the infirmary" Storm said and he picked up Shadow.

- June's POV -

My battle against Silver started out with him throwing a psychic energy ball at me. I batted it back with my sword and Silver protected himself with an orb-form psychic shield. Then I started to attack him directly swinging my sword many times, but not like a crazy guy. Each one of my swings was calculated to hit Silver. He could evade half of my hits with help of his psycho-kinesis. He could barely escape my hits by levitating or doing late protections with his psychic shields. The swings that hit him weren't cuts for him, but heavy hits that didn't send him flying. The next hit was one done horizontally. I hit him and sent him flying so that he hit the wall heavily. He fell on his feet, kneeled and panted. He faced up to look at me and smirked.

"You're good, how do you train?" he asked.

"I used to practice with Tobi all the time" I answered "I don't care if you're a psychic, I can beat you!"

"Then show me" he said as he did a 'come here' sign with his hands, like if he wasn't enough damaged.

I swung my sword and released a powerful blue linear wave I call Slash Wave. My sword is not just any sword. It is a very special sword that has been in my family's possession for many generations, and I know I'm the third one of the entire Falchion family to wield this sword. This sword is called Zane, a super strong sword. It lets me hit my opponents with it like if it was a hard stone sword or a slash, that's up to me. Silver stopped the wave with his psycho-kinesis and sent it back to me, but I disabled the attacked by slashing it again. I rapidly ran towards Silver, and then tried to slash him, but before he stopped me with his psycho-kinesis, with his palm facing me, and I couldn't move.

"It's useless," he said "at first you were beating me, but now, I know how to counter you." He closed his palm and my body felt like if it was being crushed. It hurt, but I can resist it. "You cannot win" he said.

"There's a lesson that I learned long ago," I said while trying to move my sword "and that lesson is to never give up!" The last words said with more emphasis than the other ones.

I was able to move my sword even when trapped in Silver's psycho-kinesis. Silver was starting to lose power over me when I started to move so he kicked my chest to send me flying a little. I then used my Slash Wave once again and at the same time, I ran towards Silver. This time, I did a vertical Slash Wave. Silver stopped the wave again, but I could hit the wave horizontally before Silver could send it back, and at the same time I slashed Silver, sending him flying to my left and making him hit the wall hardly again. Silver looked very hurt, but he made a trap to me; a light green seal was under my feet and it made me to fall… asleep.

- Akira's POV -

Silver charged his psycho-kinesis to full power. He was glowing harshly on a cyan color and released his most powerful attack: the Psychic Blaster. It was many psychic lined-energy flows hitting at full power at June-kun. There was a big explosion and anybody could see what was happening.

"Did June… lose?" Tobi asked himself aloud.

"It looks like it" Rouge said. She was with at the infirmary since Shadow was brought here.

"But June-kun is strong; he can't lose that easy" Yuki answered.

"He could have survived, if he could at least evade one ray." Everybody looked at Shadow who was now awakened. He was sitting up with his arms crossed like almost all the time he does and his eyes closed. I just wanted to know if he was fine so I had to ask him "Are you ok?"

"Yes," he answered. He opened his eyelids and turned his face to look at my eyes; his ruby eyes showing anger. "And it isn't thanks to you, stupid dragon" Shadow insulted.

"Shut up, Shadow!" Tobi-kun shouted, half-scolding at him. "She's caring about you! Try to be nice at least!"

"Hmph, it was obvious that Falco defeated you," Shadow answered closing his eyes. "You're just an idiot foolish guy, after all."

"What did you say?"

"Calm down you two!" Falco-san scolded as he entered the infirmary. It seemed like he heard their short discussion.

"Huh?" both guys turned to look at Falco-san.

"Shadow, Tobi's right, you should have some respect," Falco-san scolded. Shadow just closed his eyes and faced to his front again trying to ignore his scolding. "And he TIED with me" Falco-san completed like if that was important.

Shadow opened his left eyelid to look at Falco-san on the corner of his eye. "You know that's not true" Shadow said.

"You're a mean hedgehog, you know that?" Daisy-chan scolded, with her hands on her waist. "You won't treat my friends that way!"

"Whatever… I'm out of here" Shadow said as he removed the blanket that was covering his lower body. He got off the bed and started to walk away, towards Falco.

"Wait, you aren't fully recovered!" Rouge said extending her hand trying to stop him from going.

"Let him go away, Rouge" Falco-san said looking at the front as Shadow passed next to him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yuki-chan said as she got on Shadow's way and he stopped walking. Her glance changed to Falco-san and she said "He won't get out of here until he apologizes to Akira!" then her glance returned on Shadow "She only asked how you were so that doesn't give you the right on insulting her! Apologize to her and if it doesn't satisfy me then you'll repeat it even if we have to stay here all day!"

Shadow just stared at Yuki-chan's words and answered "Why should I do it if she doesn't deserve it?"

"What do you mean she doesn't deserve it?" Daisy-chan exclaimed very angry "She only worried. She doesn't deserve that you treat her like that!"

Shadow ignored Daisy-chan's words starting to walk towards the door while trying to push Yuki-chan out of his way to pass, but she just didn't let him.

"Get out of my way" Shadow ordered with held anger.

"I told that you're not going to go out until you apologize!" Yuki-chan said while getting on his way.

To prevent a fight because of Shadow's refusal to apologize and with Daisy-chan's and Yuki-chan's characters, I decided to intervene before it turned out worse. "Yuki, if he doesn't want to just leave him."

"But-" Daisy-chan began to answer me before that petition.

"Just leave it, Daisy" I cut her while doing signs to Yuki-chan to move, thing she did with a little resistance after looking at me first and then at Shadow with anger. Tobi-kun was looking at Shadow with anger, growling, while he left the infirmary.

Back to the fight, the smoke dispersed, and June-kun wasn't there. He was in the air, he had jumped high; and he swung Zane vertically to launch another Slash Wave. This time Silver stopped it and sent it back, but June-kun still disabled the wave while falling and slashed Silver, well, almost. Silver stopped him in mid-air this time, but June-kun was still moving the sword; there's no willpower that surpasses June-kun's. Silver was too tired to counter him on any way. June-kun hit Silver and he was defeated, falling on the ground spinning a little.

- June's POV -

I won! Silver is good though; it wasn't easy to counter him. As soon as he fell on the ground defeated, someone was calling from the living room. I heard Sonic's voice through the battlefield.

"Well done June! You defeated Silver! Now take him to the infirmary, he needs to rest."

"Sure thing" I answered.

I picked up Silver's body on my shoulder and took him to the infirmary. He didn't need to be attended; he only needed to rest. As soon as I arrived there, I felt some kind of tension. First of all, I laid down Silver's body on the bed Shadow was and then asked if Akira was ok.

"Are you ok, Akira?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?"

"I have no problems" I answered placing my fist on my chest like a proud sign.

"Well done, big bro!" Tobi congratulated "Did you feel that the battle was difficult?"

"Not too much, but counter Silver's psycho-kinesis isn't easy" I answered.

"You still won" Yuki said.

"I think you exaggerated, don't you?" Daisy said while looking at Silver's body and shaking her head "It looks like you really beat him up."

"He'll be fine," I answered "none of my waves hit him so he doesn't have any special wounds." That was true. I didn't want to slash Silver, only hit him with my sword hardly. The damage was like if he was hit by a very hard stone sword.

"Well, who will battle next?" Akira asked.

"It's Sonic's turn against Dante," Falco answered. "I know Dante is in sixth place on Team Arcana, but we selected that battle because of Sonic's weakness to water."

"That will be fun" Akira said, followed by a giggle.

"Hey, Falco…" Tobi said. The tone in his voice sounded like if he was disappointed or sad about something. What happened when I wasn't present?

"Yeah? What is it?"

"What Shadow said is true?" Tobi asked "Did I lose against you?"

"No, you didn't" Falco answered very instantly "We tied."

"Stop lying once in your life, Falco" Rouge scolded.

"Um…"

"Yes, Tobi. He defeated you" Rouge told to Tobi.

"Well… kind of… Yes." Falco couldn't hide it forever could he?

"I lost…" Tobi was thoughtful. I knew him very well. He didn't like to lose and he also hated to be lied. "Oh well. You didn't have to lie about that." When Tobi said that I remembered when he was back home. We were like family, even if he wasn't my real brother. "Also you never told me about the Chaos Emerald" Tobi continued "I live here now so I really don't want to live with your lies every day, please."

"Sorry. I'll tell you everything else from now on, I promise." Falco promised; that was very important. Tobi hearing this relaxed and said "Thanks."

- 3rd person's POV -

"Are you ready, Sonic?" Dante said before going to the battlefield for his battle against Sonic. "Time to see how weak you are against water!"

"You take care," Sonic answered "don't think that you've already won because you have an advantage against me."

"Good luck, Sonic!" the little kitsune said to his bigger azure friend.

"Thanks, little buddy! I'll do my best!" Sonic said, rubbing Tails' head. 'Even though, he uses water… I have to take deal with him… water… ugh…' Sonic thought, clearly disgusted with the fact that he had to face water.

**Please review =3**


	5. Arcana vs Hyper part 2

_Here we are again with another chapter!_

_Sonic: I don't beling to him nor my friends do. Unfortunatley, SEGA owns us... we're not free TT^TT_

_Wasn't that my line?_

_Sonic: Oh and Team Arcana isn't owned completely by Tobi either :P_

_Yeah, that was my line..._

_Sonic: Enjoy the story fellas! :D_

_That was my line too!_

* * *

**Hyper Heroes: Chapter 05: Arcana vs. Hyper part 2**

- Sonic's POV -

Team Arcana came to our house to battle us. The first battle was Akira against Shadow, and the victory was for Shadow, leaving Akira very injured. The next battle was June against Silver, and June won. The next battle is me against Dante and I know it will be an interesting battle… and a really wet one… ugh…

"Are you ready, Dante?" I said.

"You're the one who needs to be ready" he said as he covered his hand with water. Dante then immediately launched a water torpedo, but well, I evaded it and used my Spin Dash to hit him. I charged towards him at full speed and lineally, making him fly backwards a little and he fell on his back. I bounced upwards when I hit him and stopped my spinning form. When I stopped, I was wet, and it didn't feel good.

"How? When?" I said while falling. I landed on my feet and tried to shake off the water. Dante then stood up and explained.

"My body is water. My body receives damage, but still you'll get wet, but that's not the only surprise from my special water."

"I don't like it!" I exclaimed.

I started running to get dry. Dante then put his hand on the floor and casted "Water Flow Seal!" He just made a seal to appear on my feet and it rose releasing a water flow. I was feeling very annoyed so I had to put an end to this.

"Alright, I'm fed up of being wet!" I yelled.

"So soon?" he said "Then cancel the match and declare me the winner."

"I don't think so!"

I covered my fists with my own aura. This was my Sonic Punch; it's only an improved punch, so it's not big thing, but I won't get wet if I punch him with this. I ran at him at sonic speed and hit him, then continued running. I turned back and hit him again. I kept doing this for a long time until he was getting weaker, but he wasn't defeated yet. He put his hands together and they were being covered by water and then he put them on the floor. He casted his most powerful move: Ocean Strike. From his hands, a big water flow was released, flooding all the battlefield, and me with it. Dante could walk on the water so he was ok; he was looking at my body from above.

"I told you that I would win" he said, apparently, to my sunken body.

I was drowning; the only thing I could do to get out of there was my most powerful move: the Sonic Wind. I just spin in my ball form making circles at sonic speed, also covering myself with sonic aura. It is a cutting wind that slashes heavily 20 times per second.

"Huh? What's that?" I was diverting the water to get out of there, fortunately, I also trapped Dante. After I finished my move, all the water had disappeared and Dante was defeated.

"That will teach you not to attack me with water" I said to his apparently unconscious body.

"Great, Sonic! Now take Dante to the infirmary" Falco ordered through the speaker.

"Ok!"

I defeated Dante, and ended all wet. I had to dry myself so I ran all over the battlefield before taking Dante to the infirmary. My fur ended sponged and fluffy.

"Here he is" I said as I reposed Dante on a bed "Are you better you two?"

"Yep, I'm fine" answered Silver.

"Same here" Akira answered too. Yuki giggled a little and then started to laugh softly. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your fur," she stopped to laugh a little "It's spongy."

"Yeah, let's say I took an unpleasant bath" I answered and then I shook my body to get my fur back to normal. My fur ended a little disheveled but not that it matters a lot.

"Is Dante ok?" Daisy asked.

"Kind of," I answered "my Sonic Wind is a lethal move, but since I didn't want to kill Dante he's ok, but it was still heavy damage." I then looked at Tobi, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he was also frowning. "Tobi, why are you angry?" I asked. It seems that I guessed his feeling at that moment.

"It's… nothing" he answered "I need to go out." He then started to walk out of the room.

"Ok…" I said as looking him walking out of the infirmary, my eyes following his steps. I then looked around the room and noticed that someone, aside from Shadow, wasn't here. "Wasn't Falco here?" I asked.

"He went back to the living room, and if I'm correct, the next battle is Jet against Angie-chan."

"That battle will be kind of… strange" Akira said.

"Yeah, they both like each other; it's too notable" I said "I don't think they will get hurt each other. Why don't they tell each other what they feel?" And why the heck am I saying 'each other' too many times?

"Because you can't tell a guy your feelings just with seeing him" answered Daisy "They must have a date, first!"

"Oh… Even though Jet wouldn't take too long to tell her, hahaha."

Jet and Angie were called to the battlefield. They were just standing in front of each other. (Damn, I said 'each other' again)

"Alright, here I come!" said Angie.

"Come on, let's not fight" said Jet.

"Huh?"

"You would lose. I don't want to hurt you, you're very-"

"Let's just fight!" Angie interrupted transforming her hand into multiple icicle spikes and attacked Jet. He grabbed Angie's arm to stop her attack without touching the spikes, the largest tip very close to Jet's eye.

"Please, you don't know what I'm capable of" said Jet while gripping a little harder Angie's arm, after she tried to struggle a little to get free.

"Then show what you're capable of!" Angie exclaimed.

"But-"

Angie interrupted Jet's speech launching an ice ray from her free hand, but Jet used Angie's icicle spikes as protection and it was reflected to the wall, exploding forming multiple ice spikes.

"You finished?" Jet asked cockily.

"Agh!"

"Can I tell you something?" said Jet getting closer to Angie, flexing her arm to get closer.

"If you're going to flirt to me then-"

"Heheh, let me finish…" Jet said that sentence smiling and with a soft voice.

"Huh?"

"I'd like to say how beautiful-"

I wanted to mock Jet, so I took the communicator and interrupted him "Ok you two, if you're not going to battle seriously then come back here."

(_'Damn you, Sonic!'_ Jet thought)

So I interrupted his speech, just to bother him. The next battle was Yuki against Blaze. Everybody but Shadow, Tobi and Dante were in the living room watching the battle.

"Are you ready?" said Blaze "I won't hold back."

"You really know how to intimidate people, according to what Tobi told me, but not me" said Yuki.

"Well, does this intimidate you?" Blaze said preparing a big fireball and threw it to Yuki. Yuki can control the wind so she jumped high and with the wind's help, she could fall fast to hit Blaze with a kick. Blaze got angry so she did the same trap she did with Tobi before, you know, the strange seal that raised and burned him. While Yuki was being burnt, Blaze ran towards her and kicked her. Another trap was activated; Yuki left a little wind bomb behind Blaze and it exploded, sending Blaze towards Yuki, then she used another airstream and Blaze felt that she was being crushed by the two wind forces. Blaze turned all her body into flame and started to attack Yuki. Yuki was trying to evade; she evaded some hits and being hit by others; she tried to use the wind, but as soon as the wind touched Blaze's body, the flames increased. With Blaze's flames increased, she had more power, and could hit Yuki with a distance punch or kick.

"Give up already" Blaze grinned "You have a big disadvantage."

"No… I must defeat you" Yuki said.

"Alright then" said Blaze raising her fist to finish.

"Let me ask you something first."

"Huh?" Blaze stopped.

"You know that there's oxygen in the wind, right?"

"Yes…"

"So what happens when there's no wind?"

"There's no oxygen."

"Yes, and without oxygen…" Yuki then stretched her hand to Blaze and then applied some kind of noticeable wind source that was coming out from Blaze "there's no fire!"

Yuki made the area where Blaze was be without wind, which means, without oxygen. Blaze couldn't breathe and her flames were reducing rapidly.

"Now, I'll finish this! Take this!"

Where was I? Oh yes; Yuki tried to use her final move: Divine Wind. It is a powerful wind vortex than disables each attack the opponent is doing or any ability he or she has activated. The wind caught Blaze and pushed her to the wall fiercely. She was defeated.

"Well done, Yuki!" said Silver through the communicator "Now, bring her to the infirmary, please."

"Understood."

Blaze was brought to the infirmary. Dante was still damaged; I think I exaggerated, heheh, but he will be fine, after a long rest and some healing on the false cuts. Next, it was Daisy vs. Espio. It was electricity vs. a ninja. What a strange combination, but well, it was fight time!

"You're a ninja, aren't you? I hope you have a protection for electricity" said as she raised her arms and made an electric discharge that covered the entire battlefield, electrifying Espio and leaving him paralyzed. Daisy seized the moment and continued with a direct thunderbolt that hit Espio and made him hit the wall fiercely. Espio still couldn't move, so he made himself invisible; to tell the truth, I don't know how that's gonna work, he can't move after all, can he?

"It's useless to hide! I can use my discharge again and hit you!" Daisy shouted and casted her discharge again, but amazingly, she didn't hit Espio; he reappeared right behind her, where the electricity didn't reach.

"I'm not as a fool as you think; let me show you how it's done" Espio said as he tightened his glove pulling it.

Espio grabbed her and threw her to the air, continuing throwing shuriken that hit Daisy, and then he turned invisible again. I couldn't see what was he doing, but Daisy wasn't falling. In fact, she was being sent upwards even more. Maybe Espio was hitting her when he jumped. When Espio was going to give his last blow, Daisy released electricity from her body to break free. She was getting mad and paralyzed Espio with another discharge, and then casted her most powerful move: Thunder Burst; it's a lineal electric burst with more than 10,000 bolts. Espio was being hardly electrified and he was shouting in pain. After the hit, Espio was completely electrified, and was taken to the infirmary. There were now three people at the infirmary, and all of them with serious wounds. The next battle was Karina against Amy. I hope Karina wins.

"Oh, Sonic! Wish me luck!" said Amy winking.

"Um, sure" I answered while looking away from her.

"Who would have thought about it?" Karina said "We will now fight, after all the moments we have passed."

"Let's give both our best!" Amy said.

And they went to the battlefield. Karina was closing her eyes; it seemed she was focusing.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Amy asked, but she received no answer. "Well, I'll attack you anyway.

Amy raised her giant (and scary) hammer and tried to hit Karina, but some strange invisible force field was protecting her, and threw Amy away.

"What was that?" Amy asked, with a very confused look on her face.

Karina was still with her eyes closed. Her voice sounded echoed, like if she was talking mystically. "You cannot hurt me, it's useless. My force field is one of the most powerful force fields of the universe."

"One of them? Then I'll have to break through it!" Amy said, raising her hammer again and running towards Karina.

Amy tried and tried, but she could never break the force field. She tried many things: attack it from behind, spin while she attacked, and also used dynamite to try to explode the force shield! Damn, she's crazy…

"Who's battling now?" said someone on the living room. I was the nearest to the door, so I was the one that noticed the voice's owner first. It was Tobi's.

"You're back" I said.

"Yes, can you please answer my question?" Tobi insisted, and his tone wasn't his normal one. It was angrier.

"It's Karina against Amy. Karina has the advantage now" Robert answered.

"I expected that. Not even I can break through her force field" Tobi added.

"Then why is she at a low rank on Team Arcana?" Knuckles asked.

"Because that force field has a great disadvantage," Akira answered "watch and see."

Amy kept attacking her force field, and again, she couldn't break through it. She even tried her most powerful move: Rose Quake. She was glowing pink and attacked Karina as hard as she could. The strike was so strong, that even smoke rose and covered the battlefield. When the smoke dispersed, Karina was still unharmed.

"How's that I can't harm you?" Amy gasped between each word.

Karina answered, still with mystical voice "Your impatience cost you your energy. Each time you hit the force field it drained your power and gained more energy." Karina then deactivated her force field and talked normally again. "This force field is like a test for the impatient, but it costs me a lot of energy. I'm weak right now."

"But you don't look tired" Amy said, still gasping.

"Because I know how to control myself" answered Karina charging a psychic shock and hit Amy, knocking her out. She was brought to the infirmary, as every loser, and she was attended by Silver; he is a very good doctor, to tell the truth. The others' wounds won't take too long to heal. The next battle was Robert against Cosmo. Robert had a very high self-confidence, judging him by the way he was underestimating Cosmo. "I already won this battle. I use fire! Please, it will be very easy to defeat a plant girl."

"What did I tell you about underestimating your opponents?" Tobi scolded.

"Whatever… Let's do this already."

Cosmo was silent; Robert went to the battlefield; Cosmo waited a moment and went too. She looked scared, but knowing her, she'll do fine. I only hope she doesn't get that hurt.

"Are you ready girl?" Robert asked.

"Don't think that you've won just because I'm a plant" Cosmo said "Look at you friend Dante's result."

"Sorry, but that's what I think!" Robert exclaimed "And besides, I'm better than Dante."

"Yeah, that's why you0re the second weakest one, eh?" Cosmo mocked.

Cosmo threw a lot of roses, that grew bigger covering Robert's body, but he broke free easily, burning himself. He threw fireballs and Cosmo threw roses. The roses were easily burnt by the fireballs and continuing their course, hitting Cosmo. She felt in pain, but she stood up again and continued fighting. She put her hand on the floor and raised many spiked vines hitting Robert and trapping him. He was fighting against the vines and trying to break free, but for every vine he burnt, two more appeared. When he was finally trapped, Cosmo used her Petal Storm to finish him. Robert fell from the vines that were destroyed by the Petal Storm. He fell to the floor apparently defeated, but Robert stood up and spit out fire from his mouth. Cosmo closed her eyes and used her vines as protection, but the vines were easily burnt, burning Cosmo with them.

"I already won! I told you that I was going to win!" Robert celebrated.

In the living room, Tails was very worried about Cosmo, seeing her body falling with many burned parts of her body.

"Cosmo!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I think we should take her to the infirmary" I confirmed, heading out of the living room ready to go and look for her.

Karina stopped me "No, wait. She isn't defeated yet."

"Really?" I said impressed.

Cosmo was lying on the floor and she put her hands on the floor to trap Robert with her vines; she used her Petal Storm once again and threw his body to the air and he fell on the ground fiercely, defeated this time. Robert was knocked out and Cosmo was exhausted.

"My body," Cosmo gasped "it's burned…" and she fell unconscious.

"Cosmo!" this time, Tails' exclamation was louder.

"Let's go Tails; let's take them to the infirmary" I told to him to calm him down.

Tails went to help her; I went too to take Robert to the infirmary. Now the next battle is Carlos vs. Vector, and I hope they'll give an entertaining battle. Before the battle started, Tobi was gone again… but where?


	6. Clash of Darkness and Chaos

Hey there! :D How are you doing? I hope you're awesome because I'm feeling GREAT! ^^ Here's episode 6, sorry for being a little late XP I do not own SEGA characters, you know who they are, and you should know which are OCs, which are half-mine =3 Enjoy it X3

* * *

**Hyper Heroes: Chapter 06: Clash of Darkness and Chaos**

- Shadow's POV -

Team Arcana came to our home and battled one of us per member. I battled that weakling girl Akira and won. The rest battles had other results. I didn't want to see boring battles so I left home, and I recovered from the damage Akira did to me, not completely though. I was on a hill, thinking about what to do; I can't stand staying with those guys who think that life is fun; and I also can't stand staying with Tobi. I was just standing there, calmly and peaceful, until the annoying being that calls himself 'Tobi' came. I was giving him my back so I wasn't seeing him.

"Shadow" he said.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just here to talk."

"Well, I'm here to be far away from you, so go away."

"That's what I want to talk about" he answered "Why do you treat people like that? What made you so selfish and disrespectful?"

"It's none of your business."

"I didn't like the way you treated Akira;" he said "she wanted to know if you were ok. She was just caring about you."

"I don't care if she cared about me or not! She's weak, and nothing will change her."

"You're mistaken Shadow" he said "She can get better, better enough to defeat you! And just because she's weaker than you, that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve any respect."

"Hmph, I don't know why Team Arcana selected you as the leader; you don't know how to be one!"

"I already know that…" he answered. He gave little moment of silence, finally, but even I knew that the silence was going to endure for a long time and I was right. "But I am… and I won't let you treat my team members like that! Especially Akira!"

I turned around and looked at his face of anger. Is that anger because I treated his friend badly? Pathetic. "If you fight me, I'll destroy you!" I said.

Tobi charged towards me and we both fell down the hill, rolling. We kept rolling down the hill until we reached a lower plain part of the hill, our bodies separated and I could kick him to keep him away. I used my Chaos Spear, but he evaded and threw me his Ominous Projectile, but I evaded it too. I launched another spear and he launched another projectile and they both clashed and a mysterious energy was released hitting us badly, electrifying us with darkness. We both kneeled and panted… that power was incredibly powerful and unknown.

"What the… hell was that?" I asked impressed. I haven't met that power before, how I said, it was unknown. Not even Mephiles' darkness combined with my chaos caused this kind of power release.

"I don't know…" Tobi replied, impressed too. He then shook his head, snapping out of it and completed "but that won't stop me!"

"Me neither!"

We both stood up and hit each other with our fists with the same movements. Strange, we did the same moves and hit the same spots; we stepped back.

"Stop it, Tobi!" I exclaimed, stretching my hand as a 'stop' sign "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Will you treat well my friends?" he asked immediately.

"They're weak; I don't show any respect to the ones who are weaker than me; the weak people don't deserve any respect" I answered.

"They do and I'll show you!" Tobi answered, running towards me attacking me with his dagger. I evaded and tried to punch him or kick him, but he evaded too. We kept doing this and none of us was hit until Tobi grazed me with his dagger and stepped back.

"Ugh!" I said as I touched the wound with my palm. I looked at my glove and it wasn't white like before… it was red. "Is this… blood?" I asked myself aloud.

"What? Haven't you ever seen it?" Tobi asked me with a somewhat angry tone.

"You… wanted to hurt me!"

Tobi blinked once and then opened his eyes wide. "You're right…" he said, barely understandable with that low volume.

"I thought you wanted to treat us and see us as a family… and this is how you treat it?" I don't know why I asked if he already gave the answer seconds ago.

Tobi took two steps back still with his eyes wide opened. If I had to guess the look on his face, I would say that he's scared of my payback for that cut or he was feeling terrible for hurting me. I see the first option as a more reasonable one. "Why did I want to hurt you?" he asked to himself.

"Akira's weak, she doesn't deserve any respect. Why do you fight for her?" Just after I mentioned those words, he snapped out of it and remembered where he was. He then answered. "Because she is a girl I appreciate for her valor! I'm not letting you to speak ill of her or anybody else!" he said and he positioned himself into an assassin battle pose.

"Then I will show you why she lost to me!" I answered and immediately threw more Chaos Spears; Tobi jumped high and attacked me with an Ominous Projectile. I blocked it with a Chaos Spear and threw a second one to hit Tobi through the smoke, but I missed. He was falling and lifted his dagger to hit me again, but I grabbed his arm when he swung it to stop him and threw him backwards. He dropped his dagger near where I was, and then I kicked it, making it fall down the hill even more. Without his dagger, Tobi can't activate most of his attacks, so he had to fight me physically.

"Ha! What are you going to do? You don't have your precious dagger with you!" I scoffed.

"I don't need it to defeat somebody that doesn't show respect to anybody!"

"Bring it on!" I said as I did a 'come here' sign.

We were punching and kicking each other again, and this time I hit him more times than he to me. I was fed up with this so I started to use Chaos Control and hit him how I did it with Akira. When I tried to appear and punch him from behind, he made a hole which I went through, and then I reappeared in front of Tobi. He kicked my back very hard, hard enough to keep me away.

"What was that? Since when can you make dark holes?" I asked impressed.

"It's not a dark hole, a dark hole sucks everything it touches and the things that are sucked never come out" he said "This is my Dark Portal. It's a teleporting hole that teleports you to a near location." He then chuckled a little and said "I think I'm faster than your Chaos Control."

I'm officially offended… he's gonna pay. "You're making fool of my Chaos Control? Then I'll finish this now!" I raised my hand with the Chaos Emerald on it to prepare my final move.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I had to do when this battled started" I shouted as my Chaos Emerald shone and released it. "Chaos… Blast!" The part of the hill we were on was destroyed, and Tobi was lying on the floor defeated, I had won.

I looked at his possible dead body. If he was dead then I'd be perfectly glad. "I knew you were weak…" I said to his body. "I defeated you… being weaker than normal… that means I'm more powerful that Falco… this is the proof that I'm the ultimate life form!" I shouted and I think my voice echoed with the wind.

I turned around and started to leave the hill and Tobi's body. My eyes were closed. I already knew the way, because I always come here to relax and have some time of tranquility. Suddenly, I felt something… something sharp, impaling my… stomach. I opened my eyes widely when I felt the pierce. I felt a body against mine, shoulder to shoulder. I rolled my eyes to my left so that I could see the body next to me… Tobi?

"The Hyper Heroes are my family, and guess what? Team Arcana is my family, too!"

"You… how did you…?" I said panting between words. After that question I spited out some blood.

"Look behind you" he said. I turned my head to my right and looked behind me. Tobi's body was dissolved transforming into darkness. The dark clone received my blow… I can't believe he fooled me!

"Did I gain your respect? Am I strong enough?" he asked, piercing the dagger deeper.

Blood trails were coming out from my mouth. It seems that I'm going to lose consciousness in seconds. "Ugh… you…" I lost strength on my legs and my body fell. Tobi caught it before it fell to the ground. I didn't lose consciousness, so I heard what he said. "I'll take you back; Silver will heal you there" then I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was healed, not in the infirmary, but in my room on my bed and only Falco was there, sitting on a chair next to my bed with his arms crossed.

"Am I at home?" I asked.

"Yes, you are… you did a stupid thing; don't try to kill your family ever again." What the hell? Me? Why me? Was Tobi the one that was going to be killed?

"You've got to be kidding me! Tobi tried to kill ME!" I shouted at him, and then immediately grabbed my stomach. It was bended and it was toned red.

"No, he just tried to make you learn a lesson. Don't treat people meanly even if they're weak" he said.

"What the hell? Then what can you tell me about Tobi doing THIS to me, huh?" I asked angrily pointing at my wound on my stomach. I had all the right to be angry. He is scolding me for trying to kill Tobi…HE'S the one that almost killed me.

"Well, first of all, you insulted Akira very bad. Team Arcana is Tobi's first family and you insulted one of his dearest family members! Did you really think he wouldn't do anything about it?"

"I…"

"Put yourself on his place: would you really like that he would insult Maria?"

"Don't put Maria into this conversation!" I yelled.

"See?" He had a point. He really had a point. "Think about this; I'm not ordering you; I'm asking you to do it" then he stood up and walked away. Falco asked me to do something; that was strange. I realized that I would stay in bed for a while so I didn't want to get bored. I stopped Falco by calling his name and asking if he could tell me how was Vector's battle.

This is what Falco told me about the battle or better said, he showed the tape that recorded the battle and played it on the TV leaving me alone. First Vector hit the ground with his two fists causing an earthquake, but Carlos didn't get damaged too much; he can control the ground so he reduced the damage he could get. Carlos then lifted two giant rocks from the ground and threw them to Vector, but he destroyed them punching them. It was a balanced fight; Carlos started to punch Vector and Vector to punch Carlos. They both missed the attacks and then Vector spitted out flames from his mouth. Carlos hid underground and appeared below Vector hitting him on his jaw, sending Vector through the air. While Vector was still in the air he spit out from his mouth his most powerful move: Explosive Shot. It consists in Vector spitting out fireworks from his mouth with an incredible explosive power. He shot at Carlos, but he hid underground. However, the ground was getting destroyed by the shots and Carlos did receive damage. When Vector landed he hit the ground again with his fist causing an earthquake again, and since Carlos was underground, the damage was catastrophic for him. Carlos' body jumped out from the ground and he was defeated. Vector won the battle.

The results were these: the Hyper Heroes that won were Sonic, Cosmo, Vector and me; the members of Team Arcana that won were June, Yuki, Daisy and Karina. If we count Tobi's loss against Falco, that means the Hyper Heroes are more powerful, but Jet's fight wasn't finished thanks to faker.

I could get up, but I was still injured; I couldn't walk very well. When I was going downstairs, Team Arcana was already leaving. I heard my teammates' compliments to Team Arcana from the stairs.

"Your family is powerful" Falco said.

"Most of them lost, including me" Tobi answered.

"But some of them won, that means you train them on a good way. That is a factor that makes you a good leader" Falco said with a thumb up.

"Really?"

"June told me he trained with you, and he was powerful enough to beat me; that must mean that you train rough" said Silver.

"Dante is a serious guy, and even if he underestimated me, he didn't give up when I hit him with my Sonic Punch" said Sonic.

"I couldn't fight Angie, so I don't know her powers yet, but I'm sure she's not a weakling, thanks to you" said Jet.

"I sensed a big power from Yuki, and she is a smart girl. She's like me, we use traps most of the times and at the end she won" said Blaze.

"Daisy defeated me. Her electricity is powerful and her all-ranged discharge is a good option to hit an invisible enemy. She's a good opponent" said Espio.

"I was careless when I fought Karina. She has a very strange battle strategy, but she's good" said Amy.

"Robert is the only one that didn't please me. He was very confident and that made him lose" said Cosmo.

"Carlos was as strong as me; I didn't see his complete ground powers, but even though he gave me a good battle" said Vector.

"Also, June said that the team learnt from you to never give up" added Falco.

"June taught that to me. I never-"

"Well, it doesn't matter," Falco interrupted Tobi. "They all selected you because of something: you're a special leader, and a special guy."

Tobi stayed silent for a little while and then he smiled. "Thank you everybody, you made feel even better!" he said cheerfully.

Tobi forgot about my opinion, but to tell the truth, Akira's power was great; she only needs to train harder. The Hyper Heroes went to their rooms, except for me and Tobi. Everybody was going upstairs except for Tobi and Sonic. Those two went to the living room. I went with them and came in.

"Hey, Shadow!" greeted Sonic "Feeling any better?"

"Shut up, faker," I replied "I'm not here to talk to you."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone" he didn't have anything more to say and left.

Tobi was looking at me and I was looking at him. We both were looking to each other with eyes of normality, showing no expressions.

"Hey, Shadow!" Tobi greeted… exactly the same way Sonic did.

"Huh?"

"Are you any better?" he asked.

"Hmph. Why do you care about me?"

"Because you're part of my family. I don't care if we fight or how mean you are we're still part of this family; we can't fight all the time."

"You're so good with everyone… why?"

"Well, why not? Life's not mean all the time you know."

"You're… weird."

"Weird and proud!" Tobi answered with a thumb up. "So, Shadow…"

"What?"

"What do you think about Akira?"

I kept silent for a moment. Did he really want my opinion? "You don't want my opinion."

"You're right; I know you're going to insult her so I don't want to hear you." I didn't have a reply for that. My opinion isn't negative, but he had every right to suspect that I would say something mean.

"Don't be mean to everybody, Shadow; being good others feels really good. I know respect is gained, but Shadow; that doesn't mean people don't get any base respect. Sorry for hurting you, by the way…"

I kept silent again. I never even thought I would ever accept his apology. I just nodded to show acceptance.

"Well, good night!" he said. He walked right beside me to get out of the living room. Tobi went to his room. I was alone in the living room, and I didn't know what to think, but I knew that it had something to do with what Falco and Tobi told me. I couldn't walk upstairs again because of my wound, so I fell asleep on the sofa thinking about what they told me. Tobi is part of my family now… he's a special guy after all… somehow…

* * *

Review or die... Ok no xD It would be awesome if you'd do it =3 So do it X3 ... Now e.e


	7. Eggman Rises Again

**Hyper Heroes: Chapter 07: Eggman rises again**

- Tails' POV -

Hmm… there's something that's been bothering me for some time. One of our most common enemies is Doctor Eggman. Strangely, since Tobi came to our lives; he hasn't appeared again. He appears almost every day or week. Yeah, I already know his schedule. He's that common.

Some of us were relaxing at the living room, watching TV, including Tobi.

The news reporter was announcing a robbery at the jewel store. "A strange robot has appeared and stole one of the city's jewelry stores. The robot took every gem that was on the jewelry store, leaving it with nothing" said the female news reporter.

"It was a giant robot with cannons on its arms! It was destroying the place and took all the jewelry it could!" said the store clerk.

"It was horrible! It took the beautiful earrings I was about to buy!" said a woman in horror. (Like always, women exaggerate with those things)

"And now here's an image of this mysterious robot" said the news reporter, showing an image of the robot. I quickly grabbed the remote control and froze the image.

"Oh no! My precious jewels!" exclaimed Rouge.

"They're not yours, Rouge" said Wave looking at Rouge with an annoyed expression on her face.

Then Tobi asked something, that was everybody's question. "How strange, why would a robot rob the jewelry store?"

"That robot design… its Eggman's!" There it was, what I was waiting for. Finally Eggman appears again, but why so delayed?

"Yeah, I also identified it" said Sonic.

"Eggman… that sounds familiar… isn't he one of your enemies?" asked Tobi.

"He's the weakest of all, but he's still dangerous" answered Sonic.

"Guys! You have to see this!" I said.

"What is it, Tails?" asked Sonic and Tobi in unison.

"The robot stole a Chaos Emerald that was in the jewelry!"

"What?" everybody said surprised.

"We need to find where that robot went to" said Sonic.

"I don't know, but Eggman's base isn't in the same place" I said.

"We must find him, then!" said Sonic.

Sonic and I went to look for any clues to the jewelry store. When we arrived, Vector was there. For those who don't know, Vector is a detective, and a very good one.

"Hey, guys! Looks like Eggman has appeared again" said Vector. Charmy and Espio were already looking for clues. For me a piece of the robot's armor is enough.

"It's strange but he hasn't appeared until now" said Sonic.

"I don't want to think this, but I think that this has something to do with Tobi" suspected Vector.

"Why would you think that?"

"Since Tobi arrived, Eggman didn't do anything, but after Tobi got to know us he attacked again" said Vector. Were my suspicions about Tobi were true? No… that can't be.

"Come on! Tobi got to know us after a few weeks, and Eggman still attacked a lot later" said Sonic protecting Tobi's innocence.

"Maybe Eggman had to build a new robot to attack us."

"All his robots suck. They're not powerful enough to defeat even Big." Apparently, Sonic trusts a lot on Tobi. Well, it doesn't surprise me. He knew Tobi a lot before us. Still, something's wrong.

"Vector! Look at this!" shouted Charmy coming to us.

"Hmm… It's a piece of the robot's armor." BINGO!

"Perfect! I can analyze it and then track the same material!" After all, Eggman uses this kind of armor for his robots. Different types, but they're all his.

"That's my buddy!" said Sonic cheerfully "Let's go then."

We all went to the Hyper Mansion to analyze this, and we detected that the robot was at the outskirts of the city. That's a little too far. We got a group of five to chase it: Sonic, Tobi, Vector, Rouge and me. Each of us with an essential ability for this mission: Sonic's speed to find the base before us, Vector's detective intelligence, Rouge's spy abilities, Tobi's long ranged attacks and my tracker.

Sonic went ahead and looked for the base near the area my radar was pointing. We tracked down the robot and found Eggman's base after a while. Sonic said that he couldn't find any hidden entrance outside and we couldn't infiltrate.

"We need to infiltrate here, but how?" I asked.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll do it" said Rouge in a too professional way… smug.

Rouge looked for an entrance and she found it on one minute! Well, I underestimated her. We infiltrated Eggman's base and the nearest door was guarded by a robot. Tobi took it out with an Ominous Projectile and we headed to the door and opened it.

"Ahhh! My precious jewels! You're all here!" said Rouge, looking at her jewels like if they were… well, jewels.

"Calm down, Rouge, we must find the Chaos Emerald here" said Tobi while searching.

"It's dark here; I can't see anything" said Sonic.

"I can look in the darkness. I'm a bat after all" said Rouge.

"It's not that difficult," said Vector "the gems shine when the sun rays hit them, and the Chaos Emeralds have their own shining power, so if it was here, we would already know." He's right… then…!

"Vector's right, the Chaos Emerald is not here!"

"Were you looking for this?" a very familiar voice said from the entrance of the room we were in.

"Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic. Yes, he was!

"So, you're Eggman, huh?" suspected Tobi cracking his fists "I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm pleased, but now it's time to do what I never could" said Eggman and just suddenly the door closed, then the lights turned on, and the robot that stole the jewelry store was waiting for us inside the room! It had two arm cannons; it started to shoot missiles at us, and it was destroying the room and the jewelry. The walls were made of very hard metal so it wasn't destroyed with all those shootings. We tried to attack him; Rouge kicked it many times and at the same time Sonic used his Spin Dash but no damage. The robot hit both of them with its arms and they were blown away, hitting the very hard wall. Tobi shot his Ominous Projectile and Vector shot his flamethrower, but nothing happened to the robot. We took cover.

"This isn't working" said Tobi.

"I've got a plan!" said Vector "I'll destroy the wall with my Tomahawk and then Sonic, Tobi and you will go after Eggman while Rouge and I destroy this robot.

Vector wielded his golden axe called Tomahawk, and he only uses it when he really needs great attack power. Amazingly, he could destroy the wall with one hard hit and we three went after Eggman. Many robots were waiting for us, but they weren't as powerful and durable as the other one, so we destroyed them easily with Sonic's consecutive hits of his Spin Dash, Tobi's Ominous Wind and my Electric Rings. When we reached the room Eggman was in, he fired at us with a huge particle cannon as soon as we entered it, but we evaded it. He also had many other robots inside that room so we had to fight them. Tobi had the opportunity to attack Eggman and jumped on the cannon's pilot seat. He kicked Eggman out of the cannon and grabbed the Chaos Emerald, but Eggman had already prepared a trap! Two metal arms appeared and grabbed Sonic and me.

"Agh!"

"Guys! Leave them or I'll destroy you!" Tobi threatened Eggman, pointing him with his dark saber.

"Ungh… Tobi we'll be fine!" said Sonic "Just stop him!"

"He won't do a thing" said Eggman "Now, Tobi, be a good boy and obey me, your master."

"What?" Sonic said shocked.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Tobi in defense.

"Don't you remember, Tobi?" Eggman said "You were just a baby and you were given to another family by somebody."

"Huh? How do you know about that?" Tobi asked.

"How else would I know?" Eggman said "The only ones who know that are 4 people, aside from you."

"Then it was… you?" Tobi was in complete shock, just as Sonic and me. Tobi is a traitor?

"Yes, so be a good boy and get your friends out of here" ordered Eggman "Oh, and don't forget to give back my Chaos Emerald."

"Release them and we'll go" Tobi said.

"Oh, but you won't go anywhere, Tobi" Eggman said "You owe your life to the one who saved it."

"Then… I'll stay and obey you" said Tobi "But let them go!"

"What? Tobi don't!" shouted Sonic in disbelief that Tobi would betray us.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" answered Eggman "But I don't want Sonic and Tails to attack me, so I'll just put them to sleep."

A machine appeared with a sleep spray and sprayed it to us to put us to sleep. Before we were finally knocked out I could hear Sonic murmured "Tobi… you… traitor…"

Then we collapsed. After I woke up, we were all back in the mansion… except for…

"Are we… back in the mansion?" I asked myself. Sonic and Rouge were still asleep.

"It seems that we are" said Vector.

"Where's Tobi?" No, that can't be true. Tobi wouldn't betray us. Be-besides, he promised to help us, right? He always keeps his promises.

"I don't know" answered Vector "Last time I saw he was with you."

Sonic then started to woke up, moaning. Remembering what happened back at Eggman's Base, he started to complain. "Why? Why did Tobi betray us?"

"Sonic, calm down" I said. I really get scared when Sonic gets angry. Specially because of that power he's able to release… calming him down is difficult.

"How do you want me to calm down? We put our trust in him and he betrayed us! And now he's with Eggman!" he kept yelling and… he was starting to release dark aura. Fortunately Vector interfered.

"Sonic!"

"Huh?"

"Calm down, Tobi must have had a reason to do it. Besides, Eggman isn't that strong."

"Oh really? Then tell me how's that you couldn't defeat that robot? What if he builds many like it or stronger? Huh? How can you expl-ugh-"

Sonic's anger was interrupted by Rouge, who chopped him on his nape.

"That'll calm him for now" she said "I'll inform Falco about this."

And that she went to Falco and Vector helped me take Sonic to our room.

"After he wakes up, I hope he's more relaxed" he said.

"I hope so, too"

Vector left and went to report about Eggman to the police station. I waited for Sonic to wake up. I knew he doesn't believe on anybody that helps Eggman, besides; Tobi is new here. Yeah, Sonic knew him before and he trusted him more than we did. This treason must have been very hard to him. Oh, he woke up…

"Ugh, that Rouge" Sonic moaned.

"Um, Sonic," I started "About Tobi…"

"What? You also think he's a traitor, don't you? Agh! Why did I trust him?"

"Remember what Eggman said. It appears that he saved Tobi when he was a baby hedgehog. That must be the reason he helped Eggman."

"In that case…" Sonic punched the wall cracking it "Tobi's my enemy too."

"Sonic… maybe Tobi will come back."

"Yeah, sure. He'll come back to gain more information about us and maybe set a trap. Next time I see him, he will pay!"

I didn't want to continue arguing. That'll only make Sonic angrier. I only hope that Sonic doesn't want to kill Tobi… he's never had so much grudge to someone…


	8. Tobi's Dark Secret

**Hyper Heroes: Chapter 08: Tobi's Dark Secret**

- Tobi's POV -

Damn… I betrayed them. I didn't like it. I didn't like to treason my friends… but I felt I didn't have a choice. Eggman was… the one that saved me. 14 years ago… everything was destroyed. Someone took me to the Falchion family and I was raised there. Only June and his parents and the one that saved me know about the incident. Since Eggman knew about that… I figured out it was him who saved me. Just this time… I won't betray my friends again… not even for the one who saved my life.

Now… I don't know what to tell the others. I feel really terrible. My best chance of the one to comprehend me is Falco. I'll just have to sneak in the Hyper Mansion or at least, just go in and enter his room. I believe he'll understand.

I got out from Eggman's base with the excuse that I was going to get some food and went to the Hyper Mansion. I sneaked in Falco's room, entering through its window. It was also Shadow's room, but fortunately, he wasn't there. Falco wasn't there either. I was waiting inside his room until I see the door knob moving. I was a little scared if it was Shadow, but fortunately, when the door opened, Falco was the one that entered.

"Tobi?" he asked and then he quickly charged at me and pushed me against the wall, holding me so that I wouldn't move. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Falco, let me go. I'm here to explain why my treason."

"Well" he said as he closed the door "I'll hear you."

"Thank you, Falco."

"But, if your excuse is stupid or I just feel you're lying, I'll finish you off right now"

I gulped. I hope he believes me. I'll have to explain my past… the why of my powers to him.

"While I was still a baby, 14-years ago, my family and everybody living in my hometown were happy. Everything was colorful and peaceful. Yeah, that… until a strange dark energy was released from the temple near the town. It quickly destroyed everybody, including my real parents. It destroyed everything except for me. I don't know what happened exactly, but somehow that darkness was sealed inside my body. A strange man picked me up and took me to his home. I don't remember anything while I was there, but I know that after some days, that man gave me in adoption to the Falchion family, June's parents. When I was 8 years old, June's parents told me this story. They said the strange man told them the story and they said he gave them this."

Then I took out from my spikes a Chaos Emerald… or that is what you would believe by only seeing its form. This emerald was… black. As soon as I took it out Falco had a very frightened expression on his face. He was starting to shiver, but he grabbed his right arm with his left hand to stop himself. "What is that?" he asked frightened "Its power inside… I sense pure darkness… it's horrible!"

"This is the Dark Emerald" I answered "It's really dangerous. When I got my dark powers, I couldn't control them, so that strange man said he used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to help me control it, but the seal will only remain with this Dark Emerald that the Chaos Emeralds created. Its power is bigger than the Chaos Emeralds, and instead of having unlimited chaotic energy; it has unlimited dark energy, which is worse and dangerous."

"Why dangerous?" he asked.

"If somebody touches my dagger, which was forged with my darkness, he or she will get very hurt, but if somebody touches my Dark Emerald, he or she will die if he or she doesn't drop it. If I lose this, my darkness will go wild and manipulate my body. I could get totally evil."

Falco kept silent. He had a look like if he was analyzing. "And there's no other way to control your energy?"

"There isn't" I answered "I always have the Dark Emerald inside mi spikes and when I battle, it's inside me, although, I can only keep it inside me for 4 hours."

"I see... then the real reason you-"

"So, you can't control your darkness!" Sonic shouted entering the room and interrupting Falco. Sonic was behind the door all this time and… I was kind of scared he knew it. I bet he trusts me less than before.

"Falco! Why are you talking to a traitor? Are you with him too?"

"Sonic, don't talk me like that! I'm your leader and Tobi has a reason for what he did!"

"Well, I heard most of what you were talking about!" he said as he covered his fists with his aura. "You can't control your power, so why do you still have it?"

"If this darkness doesn't have a vessel it will be released."

"Then why don't you put all the power inside the Dark Emerald and leave it where anybody else can find it? Or at least guard it?" That dark aura… it's coming out from Sonic.

"It doesn't work like that! The power must have a living vessel that controls the darkness, and I can't control it, so that's why I must have the Dark Emerald with me!"

"So if you die, that power would disappear, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then I'll destroy you!" Sonic lifted his hand using the Sonic Punch. I closed my eyes to not see the impact, but I didn't feel it. Before he hit me, Falco blocked his attack grabbing Sonic's arm.

"Stop it, Sonic!"

"Huh?"

"Tobi is part of this family too, even if he has a horrible energy inside him."

"He's a threat to this family and a traitor!" Sonic yelled.

"The Dark Emerald can channel all this dark energy, but it cannot keep it" I said "If I have this near me, then the power will never release."

"What if it breaks free?"

"It can't if I have this."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've had this power for all my life; and I perfectly know how to keep it away from getting released."

"Does Team Arcana know this?" Falco asked.

"Only Akira and June know this just as you, the others only know they must not touch the Dark Emerald."

"Fine! But it will be HIS fault if we all die!" Sonic yelled and left the room. I didn't know what to do; one of m best friends was angry with me, and I really didn't like it.

"Don't worry Tobi" said Falco trying to comfort me "I'll be there with you if you have any problems."

"Thanks…" I answered.

I left the room jumping from the window, and went back to Eggman's base. I fell a little relieved that Falco understood, but I also feel really terrible that Sonic hated me. When I arrived, he was waiting for me angry. "Well," he said. "What is it?" I asked. "Where's the food?" I knew I was forgetting something.

Eggman punished for not bringing the food, making me do what his robot maid does. I was getting really tired of cleaning up the place. Sigh, a hedgehog like me shouldn't be doing this, but I owe him my life… What else can I do?

"Hey, do you want to come back?" a voice said from the hall outside the room I was in. The energy and the voice were familiar. Although, it took me a little time to recognize it as Falco. "You want to come back, do you?" he said now visible for me.

"Not really, I don't like to be in places where people hate me."

"Who says we hate you?"

"Sonic."

"Don't listen to him. Besides, he'll forgive you sooner or later."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know it. And if you come back, maybe he'll forgive you a little more."

"But now I'm with Eggman and…"

"That's why I'm here: we're going to escape right now."

"What? By the way how the heck did you enter?"

"Follow me."

"Wait, what about the Chaos Emerald?"

"We'll get it back later. After all, Eggman is not that difficult for me."

And then he showed me the way he took and… it appears that he entered through the main entrance.

"The hell?"

"I used this" and he showed me… an Egg Pawn disguise.

"How did you… what the heck?"

"It wasn't difficult really, so come on, let's go home."

And so I followed him. Eggman never noticed Falco entered and I escaped. Does he really is super intelligent? I think not. On the way back… 'home'… Falco told me about the Hyper Heroes' rules: once you're part of the family, you're going to be part of the family forever. It seems that I can't complain.

"Hey, Falco, do you think I should tell everybody about my darkness?"

"Not the complete story. They should only know they must not touch the Dark Emerald, like the rest of Team Arcana."

"Ok…"

We arrived. As soon as we entered, Big was there along with Cream. "Hey, guys, where were you?" asked big.

"Nothing, we just headed out for a walk." Falco answered.

"Welcome back, Mr. Tobi!" Cream said and she hugged me. I hugged her back saying "Thank you, Cream. You really make me feel welcome here!" She giggled.

"Well, Cream, weren't you going to help me with the food?" Big asked.

"Sure, Mr. Big!" answered Cream and she let me go.

"Well, I'm going back to my room, feel yourself at home like before."

"Thanks, Falco!"

Back home. Now, I'll have to do some things. One of them, and the most important, apologize to Sonic. What will I tell him? 'Hey Sonic, I'm sorry for betraying you'? No, of course not! Damn, I'll just tell him the truth. I went to his room and stood in front of the door. I just hope he doesn't hate me. I knocked and the one who opened the door was… Sonic.

"What do you want?" he asked… calmed.

"I wanted to tell you that I returned" I sad with a fake happy face.

"Like if I'd care" he answered.

"Please, Sonic" I started "I already said that I'm very sorry for betraying you, but I've returned to stay at this side."

"So? Your power is still a danger."

"Well, what about yours? Your power is dangerous too, and you use it for good. That's what I'm doing too!"

"Yeah, but I can CONTROL my power. Yours can be released anytime!" We started shouting. This is just going to get worse. Can't he just understand?

"That's why I'm taking so much care of it! Why won't you trust me that I will do anything to keep this power sealed?

"Eggman is your savior! You let him have the Chaos Emerald!"

"Why do you think I returned?"

"I don't know! Maybe Eggman ordered you to eliminate us one by one!"

"You know what? Just forget it! I don't want to talk to you if you're going to exaggerate things."

Now I know that Sonic is a complete idiot. He doesn't believe me? Fine! I won't help him when he needs my help! I went back to the living room. Sonic growled and ran at sonic speed towards me. He 'appeared' in front of me and shoved me lightly with his index finger for each syllable he said.

"I'm not done talking to you!"

"What else do you want me to say? You don't trust me, you don't believe me; what else do you want me to do?"

"Get the f*ck out of here!"

"Huh?"

"Get out of here and never return! You are a threat to this family and a threat to the world, and that won't change!" The arrow hit right in the target.

"Fine… I'll leave… Are you happy now?" I said holding tears.

"I'll be happy until you leave… Get out, I'm waiting… and I HATE waiting."


	9. Family Mistake

**Hyper Heroes: Chapter 09: Family Mistake**

- Sonic's POV -

Tobi… that traitor. First he betrays us now he has a dark energy he can't control, unless he has his Dark Emerald. He said he will do everything for not let that energy release. He also let Eggman keep a Chaos Emerald so I didn't trust him. How can you trust somebody that let an enemy keep something of so much power? Just after he left the Hyper Mansion I turned around to return to my room, but what I saw was Cream sobbing.

"Why are you crying, Cream?" I asked her.

"He's such a good friend!" she said between sobs "Why did you made him go?!"

"Don't you understand, Cream?" I started, then my voice tone rose "He has a destructive power that can destroy this family and the world!"

"It doesn't matter! He didn't wish anything bad for us!" she said now crying loudly and went back to her room. At first that made me feel bad. I made a little girl cry! But then… I knew what I did was right. Tobi is dangerous. I don't want his power to hurt anybody in this family. The day passed and we all went to sleep. The next morning, we got ready to go to school. I went first with Falco, Espio and Cosmo.

"Sonic, where's Tobi?" asked Falco on the way to school.

"Why do you ask me?"

"Because after I brought him back, I didn't see him for the rest of the day; he wasn't in his room this morning; and Jet hasn't seen him or anybody else, but Tails said you saw him after you two were yelling."

"Well, I don't know where he is! And I don't care!"

"You're still mad at him, aren't you? He returned already and we can get back that Chaos Emerald" said Espio.

"Don't you know?! He…"

"Sonic! That remains a secret between the three of us until it's completely necessary!"

"I talked with him when he returned yesterday and he told me what happened" said Cosmo "I sensed from the bottom of his heart, that he was telling the truth."

"Yeah, sure…" I said sarcastically.

We arrived at school, and from Team Arcana there were June, Yuki and Daisy at the entrance talking.

"Hey there guys!" greeted Falco to the others.

"Hi!" greeted June back "Didn't Tobi come with you?"

"Nope; he wasn't in his room this morning" Espio answered.

"Where could he be?" asked Daisy.

"Guys, did you know about Tobi's darkness and how dangerous it is?"

"Yes, Akira-chan told us without letting him know it" answered Yuki "She's very worried and so we are."

"Then why are you still his friends?" I said "He's a threat to the world!"

"That's not true, Sonic!" Daisy complained "He's scared of what happens to us and to everybody."

"He's lying!"

"Yeah? And how do you know it's a lie?!" Yuki yelled.

"Because he helped Eggman! He had the opportunity to get a Chaos Emerald back and he didn't!"

"But he saved you and Tails!" said Cosmo.

"It doesn't change the fact that he's a threat to the world."

June then took out his sword and pointed my neck with its side. "Listen, you say another thing about him and I will cut off your head!" he said very angry.

"June! Put that sword away." Yuki reminded him.

"…Fine, then! Don't believe me!" I said and entered the school very angry. We had our normal classes. Not at any moment I regretted making Tobi leave. My third class was English, and Tobi had that class with me. The teacher was calling the roll.

"Akira Tatsuki."

"Here."

"Helen Flowers."

"Here."

"Tobi Darken…" no response. The teacher repeated "Tobi Darken…"

"He isn't here professor" I said.

"And do you know why, Mr. Sonic?"

"…No."

"Thank you…"

The teacher continued. Of course I knew why, but Akira was there. Besides, I wouldn't tell that I kicked Tobi out of my house. After the class, Akira came to me.

"You know why Tobi didn't come, right?" she asked.

"…Maybe."

"Then why?"

"You don't have to know."

"I want to know!"

I kept walking ignoring Akira; I was feeling more and more guilty; Tobi left because of me... no, I did the right thing. He's a threat and nothing will change. Before our next class, Falco and Akira went to my locker, where I was. They were just staring at me. They were freaking me out.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Cream told us" said Falco "Why did you make him leave?!"

"I've told you already! He's a threat!"

Akira grabbed my clothes from the neck part and threw me against the locker with a lot of strength. "He's not a threat; he's worrying about us! Didn't you see his scared face? He doesn't want that to happen! Besides, you're thinking that he wants to destroy the world; if he would, the world would be destroyed right now!"

"Akira, try not to shout" said Falco.

I just looked at Akira's eyes. She was… really worried. Really angry with me. Akira's eyes made me feel so guilty that I could not speak. "I…" I didn't continue. Akira let me go and she and Falco left.

We headed back to our normal classes again, and it was lunch time. I was sitting alone, and then Falco, Jet and Silver came to sit with me.

"Why did you do it?" asked Silver.

"Stop asking me that question! You already know!"

"Sonic, you think he's a threat, but he really is feeling horrible! If you had a powerful dark energy inside you, you would feel the same. Imagine you're him; would you like to be hated by your own family member?"

"Also, maybe he let Eggman have the Chaos Emerald, but he did it to save something more valuable: your life and Tails' life!" said Jet.

Again I didn't answer. "I don't care what you do, but you'll bring him back home" Falco ordered.

It was the guiltiest feeling I've ever had. At the end of the school day, we all went home. I was thinking about Tobi; when I saw Cream crying I felt guilty of what I did. When June was protecting his friend I felt bad. When Akira saw me with his eyes of preoccupation I felt horrible. And finally, when Falco told me to bring him back; I knew I must bring him back. What have I done? I was really mistaken.

Just after school, I didn't go home. I went to the park instead. Tails wanted to come with me but I didn't let him. I just needed to have a time alone. Time to think now. Why did I made him leave? It was because I was worried of the rest of the guys. But… I've never been that way. Argh! Was it… was it because of fear? No, please! I'm Sonic! No, it wasn't fear. *Sigh*… it WAS because I was angry. I'm a bastard. Alright, I'll start looking for Tobi right now!

The park, the café, the skating rink, the lake, the bridge… Damn it, Tobi, where the heck are you? I looked for hours. I'm really tired right now. I think I toured all over the city twice. I think I'll take a break for now. Shoot… I just hope he didn't escape from the city or something. My thoughts were broken after I accidentally I collided with some dude when I got out from a store, where I bought a bottle of water. The guy was a red hedgehog and with yellow hair on his forehead, like Tails' and also yellow chest fur like Shadow's. He was also wearing a leather jacket and glasses. He looked like he was my age.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I apologized.

"No problem" the guy said. His voice was deep, like Shadow but more acute, like a try to make the voice deep.

"Excuse me; have you seen a black hedgehog with a red scarf? He's a little smaller than me and has one eye darker that the other.

"Um, sorry I haven't seen him."

"Dang. Well, thanks!"

"You're welcome and good luck."

Well, after that I returned home. No luck today and I didn't have a happy welcome. Almost any Hyper Hero greeted me, only the ones I was close friends with. I don't even want to see Falco. I failed to bring Tobi back home and his scolding would be more repentance for me. No, I just went directly to my room and tried to think. Where could Tobi be hiding? Where is he? Ah, I'll do my homework for now. To make it worse, it's Math. Math… Tobi's favorite subject. Each time I had problems with this he helped me. This will be a long day…

It's the next day already. *Sigh* I didn't sleep at all. Just because of that I was one of the last Hyper Heroes to go to school along with Shadow and Tails… the fourth one would be Tobi… but, well…

"Hey, Sonic, you look terrible," said Tails, maybe referring to my sleepy eyes.

"Gee, thanks, buddy" I answered sarcastically.

"S-sorry, I meant that-"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"It looks like faker had a tormented night" Shadow said followed by a chuckle.

"Shut up, Shadow, I'm not in the mood."

"Did something trouble you last night?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it." I walked faster to leave them behind. Tails will be trying to find out what troubled me and I was really tired. I just hoped to arrive to school and have a normal day. Maybe I will fall asleep with my classes. At my first class, History, I did fall asleep. It seems the teacher noticed it, 'cause he hit the table with his immense history book and one of my ears was on it. My ear hurt horribly and I received a scolding from the teacher. At least that woke me up a little.

The next classes were normal, well, I didn't talk to anybody. At lunch time, I was sitting alone. I wasn't really hungry, to tell the truth. My food was intact until an apple landed there after hitting my head. I turned my head to see who threw it. The direction came from a stood-up white kitsune. So, it was Yuki, huh? Well, I deserved it. It's my fault Tobi's missing. I'm not going to give up until I find him. And so, the rest of the school day passed. As I headed to the entrance, I accidentally collided with Angie. She is a nice girl, so maybe she'll talk to me.

"Sorry, Angie" I said.

"Hmm!" she looked away.

"Hey, Angie, can I at least talk?"

"No. We don't need your help to find Tobi. We're already going to look for him ourselves."

And she left. So she didn't want to talk, huh? I'm also going to make my effort to find him. I went home first. We were all eating breakfast calmly. No one talked like usual, only the radio could be heard. This time I ate a lot, considering I didn't eat at lunch time. Just suddenly, the radio said that Eggman had appeared again, saying that he was about to destroy the Emerald Bridge.

"Alright, let's move" ordered Falco.

"Wait" I said "Let me go alone. I want to do it. I will… I want to try to compensate my attitude with Tobi." I begged Falco. I even bowed to ask for permission to go alone.

"Fine…" he answered "Be careful out there."

"Thank you, leader."

I quickly left the mansion at sonic speed. I arrived to the bridge and… there wasn't any car. Only Eggman and his cannon-armed robot.

"You came alone" he said "I thought you were going to bring assistance."

"I don't need it to defeat you, Mc Nose Hair!"

"Better watch what you say. Now, take this!"

Then Eggman's robot's belly opened and many small (nearly my size) cannon-armed robots appeared. I calculate around 300.

"Wait! That's not fair!"

"Who said this was a fair battle? OHOHOHO!"

"Hey, Santa, you better fight fairly or…" a voice said. It was female and also familiar. Then one of the small robots glowed lavender and started to shoot to the other small robots. A black cat with a pink T-shirt, black piped pants and a veil sleeve from the elbow to the wrist walked next to me. It was Karina and she was controlling that robot. Then a blue vertical wave also passed next to me hitting some of the robots. I looked behind me and there was Team Arcana. Only Tobi, Angie and Yuki were missing.

"Alright, guys, let's take care of this trash" said the blue dragon flying over the battlefield and releasing her dragon breath, making it fall like fire rain. The rest of the team attacked the small robots. June stopped next to me and said "You'll take care of the big one while we cover you from the tiny pests" and he ran into action.

I quickly transformed into a ball and used my Spin Dash to attack Eggman's robot, but no damage. It shot at me but I evaded with a high jump. While I was in the air, Eggman shot me with his laser and hit me. It felt like if it was burning me during the impact. Coward. Eggman and the robot kept shooting at me. I ran towards them evading the shots, and I jumped and kicked Eggman's hovercraft throwing it to the floor; then the robot hit me with his arms sending me to the floor and then it was setting its foot on me. It was crushing me and I couldn't stand up or move.

"Ohohohoh! Give up Sonic! I will spare your life if you give me the Chaos Emerald you posses."

"In… your… dreams!"

"Very well, then die!"

The robot was lifting his foot to grab me; I felt weak but I still used my Spin Dash against it. I charged with all the power I had left, but that robot's armor was too hard and I couldn't break through.

"Its armor is… very thick" I said weakly.

"Finish him, my servant!" Eggman ordered.

The robot shot me, but instead of hitting me, it hit the floor and blew me away. I was about to fall to the water but I managed to grab the edge of the bridge.

"Ungh!"

"Why do you still resist? You know you can't win."

"I… will never lose against you… Eggman!

I knew I couldn't lose yet; I had to defeat that robot and find Tobi. I tried to get up, but Eggman shot his laser to my arm and made me fall to the water. Before I fell, someone grabbed my arm. It was…that red hedgehog I met before.

"Hang in there!"

"You!"

"Who's that guy?" asked Robert. Then a robot shot him from behind, but he was quickly enough to block it with fire.

The mysterious red hedgehog helped me to get up. When I was almost back to the bridge, the robot targeted him and me. "Be careful!" he quickly pulled hard and threw me to the bridge on the opposite side the robot was. The hedgehog wasn't fast enough… he fell to the sea.

"Nooo!" I shouted. Then I saw a red liquid flowing from the sea. At first I thought it was blood, but something made me change my mind. Dante created a water sphere using the sea's water to recover the other guy's body. The sphere was slightly red. That was when I saw that it wasn't blood, but red dye. Dante freed the body from the sphere and it was… it was… TOBI!

"Tobi!" everybody exclaimed. He looked a little weird without his scarf and with that leather jacket.

"Alright, Eggman, I don't care if you saved my life. You dare to kill my friends and the one who will need his life saved would be YOU!"

He then fast super fast against the robot and took out his dagger. I couldn't help him because I was too injured to attack and Team Arcana was still fighting against the small bots. Tobi used his Ominous Wind repeatedly and the robot was shooting but it never him. The robot shot at Tobi while he was in the air; he couldn't move but he opened the Dark Portal and made the other side appear behind the robot, so that the missile hit it with great damage. To finish, Tobi used the Abyss Blade and sliced the robot in two with a furious battle cry. The robot was about to explode so he took my hand and ran, also Team Arcana. When the robot exploded it destroyed great part of the bridge. Eggman was soooo angry and covered with dust.

"You will pay for this one day, Tobi! I swear it! You'll pay for betraying your master!" With that said, Eggman left. Heh, like if he was going to comply it.

"Are you ok?" Tobi asked me.

"Yes…" I answered and tried to move. It hurt like hell. "Ugh… no."

"I think you should go back to the mansion so that Silver heals you there."

"Why did you save me? You know I hated you."

"Because you're a truly good friend and I didn't want to lose you even if you hated me."

"Thanks…"

"Now, go back."

I'll only go back if you go back with me."

"Huh? I don't like to live where someone hates me."

"Who said I hate you?"

"Don't you hate me because of my power?"

"No… I was just angry" I answered. "Sorry, Tobi, I was completely mistaken. Everybody misses you, including me. I'll do anything, but please forgive me…"

"I forgive you."

"Really? So fast?"

"Hey, I always forgive my family" he answered with a wink "Of course if I'm still part of it."

"You are. Once you're part of Hyper Heroes you're permanently part of Hyper Heroes remember? Thanks for forgiving me."

"Let me help you go back."

I couldn't walk. I could barely move. Tobi picked me up with his back, my arms around his neck and he was holding my legs. To be small, he can pick me up, well, I'm not heavy anyway.

"Thanks guys for helping him" Tobi said to his team.

"Idiot!" said Akira.

"Huh?"

"Did you know how worried I was?! How worried we were?! You escaped from home, but you could at least stay with one of us!"

"I'm really sorry Akira" Tobi answered.

"You little… Aren't you going to say a thing to him, June?!"

"Yeah, but you stole my lines" answered June.

"I'm really sorry guys… I'll do anything to compensate it. In fact… I thank you for showing your preoccupation… that means a lot for me. I just never do anything for you and I didn't want to cause trouble."

"…I forgive you" said June "Just don't you dare to do that EVER again, you hear me?!"

"I promise…"

Tobi turned around and started to run to the mansion. Just when we arrived outside the mansion he asked "Can you walk by yourself now?"

"Yeah, I think so" I answered and he put me down. I felt better now. At least better enough to walk.

"My back will hurt after this, heheh. Now, let's come in."

Tobi grabbed pushed the door's two parts and shouted as he entered "We're back!"

"You're back!" said Knuckles.

"Guys, he's back!" said Storm.

"No way, you're really back!" said Jet.

"I think it's completely clear" said Tobi annoyed breaking the fun.

"It's good that you're back. Welcome back home!" said Silver.

"We all missed you!" said Charmy.

"Yeah! Never leave your home again!" said Big.

"It's so good to see you're safe and sound" said Wave.

Then, Cream was starting to cry. "Oh, Tobi! Please never leave us again" she said with tears running from her eyes.

Tobi caressed Cream's head to calm her down. "Don't worry, Cream; I won't leave ever again" he said and hugged Cream back.

Everybody was very happy to see him here. I was very injured and nobody was asking or worrying too much about me. Except for Falco and Amy, who came towards me.

"Are you ok?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, don't worry; I'll be fine" I answered closing my eyes and waving my hand. Then Amy hugged me.

"You fool" she said softly and started to sob.

I hugged back. "I'm ok, Amy, I just need to rest."

Falco smiled at me and said he was proud of me. I was also happy that Tobi was back. He's part of my family. Nothing will change that now.


	10. Enter Evil Elite

**Hyper Heroes: Chapter 10: Enter Evil Elite**

- Falco's POV -

Eggman has already appeared, and there's no signal of the rest of the Evil Elite. The Evil Elite is our enemy, and the ones who shape it are Eggman and 3 more guys you'll know soon. We just learned Tobi's secret, and I'm very sure that Eggman already knows this. I won't let the Evil Elite get that darkness, if they want it, I'll protect Tobi with everything I have. All these thoughts were tormenting me just before going to school on Monday. Shadow noticed my preoccupation.

"What's disturbing you?" he asked.

"I thought you'd still be asleep" I said "So you're going to school early?"

"Hell no, I want to rest even more."

"Typical" I said putting on my sack.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Well, only Eggman has appeared until now, and the rest of the Evil Elite hasn't made any move."

"Hah, they're probably scared of us."

"You think so? 'He' is able to defeat me. Eggman knows about Tobi's darkness. What if he tells 'him'?

"We could be doomed… but you know we're not letting him win. Anyways, you're just overreacting, relax."

On that moment, Tobi entered my room, ready to go to school. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll go on a moment" I answered. Tobi just nodded and got out of the room. "Hey, Shadow, don't tell Tobi anything about the Evil Elite, alright?"

"Understood" he said and got back to sleep. "Lazy hedgehog" I mocked him. His answer was just a moan and I left the room.

We used the magic barrier and went to school. I wanted to tell Tobi about the Evil Elite, but I don't want him to worry him more than he is already. My first class was science that day, and I sat next to Akira. The bell didn't ring yet so I decided to tell her.

"Hi, Akira"

"Hi Falco-san! How are you?"

"Worried."

"Why?"

"Oh sorry, I don't think it's important…"

"Oh… are you sure?" Shadow is right, I'm just overreacting. "Yeah, pretty sure."

"Ok! So, what did you do on the week-"

"Alright, class I'm not on the good mood today, so sit down and be quiet!"

"Okay, what's his problem? Heheh, I'll tell you later about that."

The class started. The freaking hour passed very slowly. Again, my thoughts about the danger came back. I just have this feeling that he will appear. I didn't even know where I was walking to until Tobi greeted me.

"Hey there Falco!" he greeted.

"Hi Tobi, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why should I be bad?"

"Oh nothing" I said and started walking away "See you at class!"

"See ya"

I kept walking leaving Tobi alone. I don't want to worry him. I'll let him be. I also have to relax, I'm being too paranoid. At lunch time, Tobi sat with me.

"Falco!"

"Hi, Tobi! How're you doing?"

"Same as usual, but something's off."

"What is it?"

"I've been having this feeling that someone's watching me."

At the moment he said that last line, a light tremor occurred. I quickly stood up and looked through the window and then I saw him! There was another member of the Evil Elite and the most powerful one: Neo Metal Sonic! Why him from all?! He was attacking the school with lightning strikes. The sky was dark and cloudy. Dammit, his lightning attacks have more power with the weather like this.

"Hyper Heroes!" he screamed.

Inside the school, everybody was screaming of fear and running to the back entrance of the school.

"No, not him!" I said.

"What do we do, Falco?" asked Sonic.

"Who is-?"

"Cosmo, you make everybody sleep," I interrupted Tobi "Shadow, Silver and Jet come with me! Everybody else put everyone in a safe place."

"Roger," said my team.

"Hey, who is that guy?" Tobi asked.

"Tobi! Hide where anybody can find you! Hurry!"

"No way! I'll stay here and fight!"

"Cosmo; do it!" I ordered.

"Understood."

She put her hands together and concentrated. She began to shine with a white light and then everybody fell into a deep sleep, excluding the Hyper Heroes.

"Sonic! Take Tobi as far as you can! Neo Metal Sonic must not get him" I ordered.

"Understood."

Sonic picked up Tobi on his back and took him far away. I don't know where but I trust in Sonic. Team Arcana was also asleep, but I had to wake up two of them…

"Akira! June!"

"Mm… huh? What happened?" she asked.

"The school is under attack! You two have to help us battle that guy."

"Guy? Only one opponent?" June said.

"Believe it or not, this will be tough, come on!"

Shadow, Silver, Akira, June, Jet and I. We all went outside to fight Neo Metal Sonic. He was just waiting outside with his arms crossed.

"Here you are," he said with his sinister robotic voice.

"Who is he?" asked Akira.

"He's Neo Metal Sonic, leader of the Evil Elite."

"Hmm, this will be interesting" said June.

"Nice to meet you, dragon girl and penguin boy. Now tell me: where's that child of darkness?"

"You think we're going to tell you?" I said "You've got to be kidding. We are going to stop you here."

"Very well, then prepare to die."

He then took out two sword hilts. They shone and revealed the big golden swords they belong to: the Final Blades. They were very big, and also contained lightning power. NMS just pointed the swords to us and released powerful lightning strikes. We all jumped out of there to evade, then we all attacked at the same time with physical attacks, but with no positive results. It was so easy for him. Two approached, tried, failed and got hit, then other two, and the same.

Shadow used his Chaos Spears towards NMS, but he blocked them very easily with his blades. Not only blocked, but reflected them, luckily Shadow was fast enough to evade every spear. Next, Jet took out two green fans and jumped high. He plummeted over NMS spinning like a drill with his fans. That's his Air Drill, a powerful move, but it wasn't for much use. NMS swiftly and powerfully stopped and slashed Jet with both blades, knocking him out.

"If you give me the boy now I'll spare your life, how does that sound?" NMS said.

"We're not going to give him to you! If you want him, you'll have to beat me first!" said June angrily. He ran towards NMS with his Zane and tried to slash him, but NMS covered with one sword and hit June with the other very fast that he hadn't opportunity to evade. Finally, NMS used thunderbolts to send him flying and knocking him out. Silver also attacked with his Psychic Blaster, all the lined energy flows towards NMS. All the flows hit him… or so we thought. NMS reappeared behind Silver and hit him to send him upwards. NMS then jumped over Silver and shot electricity downwards, making him fall heavily on the ground, and NMS fell over him.

"Give up already, you know you can't win."

"We're going to give up on the moment Shadow is nice to everybody!" I said joking.

"Say what?!" he said looking me with an annoying expression.

- Sonic's POV -

While everybody was fighting my Neo Metal Copy, I took Tobi near the Emerald Bridge and stayed there protecting him. Too much noise came from Kurnikova. I can guess my group is losing. After a while, the hedgehog woke up.

"Whe… where am I?" he said dizzy, looking at his surroundings.

"Near the Emerald Bridge" I answered "How do you feel?"

"Sonic? What happened at Kurnikova?!" he asked completely worried.

"It doesn't matter. You must not fight that guy, ok?"

"What about the others?! Shouldn't we help? They're in danger!"

"Tobi, you can't! It's important for you to-ugh!"

Tobi hit me on his stomach really hard… he packs quite a punch, huh? I fell on the ground and I could barely see Tobi running. He probably went back to Kurnikova. I failed…

- Falco's POV -

Shadow is already defeated. Only Akira and I were remaining. We were both panting and NMS was very well. He was damaged already, but not too much to make him feel tired.

"Will you give up now?" he asked.

"Of course not! You'll not get him… even if you defeat us. I will stop you now!" said Akira, transforming into a full-size dragon during her last line. She didn't hesitate. She almost instantly used her Dragon Blast. It was a total failure. In fact, NMS contained all that power into his hand and made it vaporize. NMS ran towards Akira and slashed her with his both blades, with real damage, not only stone hits like the others. He then put away one sword and pointed at me with the other one launching thunderbolts. I jumped to evade it, and used my Hyper Tornado to strike him. I trapped NMS inside the tornado and hit him with most of the hyper energy I had left. When I finished my attack, NMS was finally injured significantly.

"Not bad. You aren't weaker than before" he said.

"Did you think I spent all my time lazing around?"

"No, not really… but play time is over, Falco."

I couldn't move because of the fatigue. NMS then put his hands on the hole on his torso and used his final move: the Final Blast; an extremely powerful beam ray that extinguishes almost everything it touches. I saw the ray coming towards me. It hit me, but it didn't destroy me thanks to the hyper energy I had as protection. I was still conscious. I tried to get up but NMS put his foot on my head very hard.

"Give me the dark boy or you'll die now."

"I'll never… let you… take Tobi… away…" I panted… in fact I couldn't even talk very well.

"It seems that you won't give him to me. Oh well, then I'll destroy you!"

He charged his thunderbolts will all his power, but just before he used them, the rest of the team was heading towards him to save me. NMS noticed this sooner and used the thunderbolt he charged towards everybody, knocking each of them out. It wasn't possible… where did he obtained so much energy to defeat all of them? He charged again, though I felt a weaker charge than before.

"Die, Falco Lombardi!"

Just before he realeased, he was hit by a car very hard, sending him flying, and made him crash on the school walls, destroying them. The car (fortunately) stopped right in front of me. Inside the car, it was Vector, Big and Omega.

"Alright, you metal idiot! It's time this gets serious!" shouted Vector.

"You're bothering me. If the boy isn't here then I'll go. Until we meet again, Hyper Heroes!"

He disappeared with a lightning while he laughed evilly. Charmy and Cream didn't fight. I knew it because they went to see if we were all alright, and Vector, Big and Omega were attending us too.

"Falco! Are you alright? Answer me!" Vector exclaimed, moving me a lot to wake up, but I just didn't have enough energy to do anything, not even talk. The best I could do was to groan.

"Falco!"

"Everybody is very hurt. We must take them back to the mansion and attend them with Silver's equipment" said Big.

"SITUATION CRITICAL. NEO METAL SONIC IS THE RESPONSIBLE. HE MUST PAY!" said Omega shaking his metal fist.

"Not now, Omega. We must attend them first."

"This is horrible!" said Cream almost crying "Neo Metal Sonic is stronger than before; he killed everybody!"

"They're not dead, Cream, just unconscious" said Vector tranquilizing Cream.

"Man, things will get worse if Tobi finds out about this. He'll surely seek for revenge" said Charmy… and he just had to open his mouth. Tobi arrived…

"What the hell happened here?!" Tobi screamed, demanding an explanation.

"Tch, me and my big mouth" said Charmy covering his mouth.

Vector was in shock when he saw Tobi, shocked because of the probability of his ire getting released into his darkness. He couldn't explain to him what happened.

"Tobi, they-"

"It was him, right?! That bastard did all of this!" he said furiously, shaking his fist and crying.

"I'll make him pay!" he shouted. Darkness was starting to come out from Tobi. Luckily Vector calmed him down by shaking him.

"Tobi! Calm down yourself! For now we must worry about taking them to the mansion and attend them, do you understand?!"

Luckily, Tobi listened to Vector and helped on taking everyone to the Hyper Mansion. When everybody was picked up, Charmy disabled Cosmo's spell and everybody woke up. The school entrance was destroyed and the principal told every student to go home. When I woke up, I was at the mansion and everybody was still unconscious. I went to look for Tobi and see if he was alright; he was in the living room, crying. His darkness wasn't releasing now. I approached him to explain everything.

"Hey, Tobi, are you ok?" I asked and almost immediately he stood up, turned around and punched me on my cheek.

"Why the f didn't you tell me about Neo Metal Sonic?!" he asked furiously.

"I didn't want to worry you, and you were also in danger; I just tried to protect you" I said rubbing my cheek.

"Not worry?! NOT WORRY?! I was even more worried about each of you when I saw you lying on the floor! I thought you were dead!"

"Tobi, listen…"

"NO, YOU LISTEN! You never tell me anything! You didn't tell me that I lost or that you had a Chaos Emerald! And now this! You don't tell me who the real enemy is! I don't care what happens to me! I just don't want anything bad happens to you, you mindless idiot!"

"…I'm sorry. I had to tell you before about the Evil Elite. I didn't want them to get you. Please forgive me."

"Why specifically me?!"

"Because they wanted your power. Eggman knew about it and I realized he would tell Neo Metal Sonic sooner or later. Please, Tobi, never try to fight him. He can destroy you!"

"I'm starting to think that you don't worry about me but about my power. Sorry, I just can't let them hurt anybody else" he said calmer and left the living room and went to his room. I was feeling terrible; like if it was my entire fault… it IS my fault. Then Sonic came to see me. "What did he say?" he asked.

"I don't care what he says; I just won't let the Evil Elite approach him" I answered.

"You'll worry him even more!"

"Yes, but this is the only way to protect him."

"At least stop hiding things from him."

I agree on that… Sonic is right. "…Alright."


End file.
